


The Mad Titan

by queenofthefallenfics



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki, BAMF Avengers, BAMF Loki, F/M, Gay is Yay!, Jennifer Smith-OC, Loki Feels, Loki Redemption, Loki's Kids, M/M, Multi, OC's - Freeform, Please read, Time Travel, Torture, a lot of characters, but there are a lot of chapters, other stuff, so that makes up for it?, sorry - Freeform, these chapters are short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthefallenfics/pseuds/queenofthefallenfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a mysterious girl says that she can help save the world will the Avengers trust her? If they do, she'll have to train them to defeat one of the most feared monsters ever. Thanos, the Mad Titan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time Travel

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of these chapters are short. Sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Marvel.

Jen's POV-

I took one look at the device in my hand. I swallowed and looked at my friend beside me. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked him. "You know you'll die," I reminded him.

He shrugged. "True, but so what? I mean, you are the only one to know how this thing works. I just got you the parts. Even when they torture me, they won't get any smarter," he told me.

I looked at him once more. He had been through so much. I only hope that he will die a painless death. I stepped to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Your mom and dad would be so proud of you," I muttered.

He gave me a small smile. "I know." He handed me my bag. "Now go," he insisted. "They'll be here soon."

I looked at him once more. I nodded briskly and watched as he pulled out his gun and got into a shooting stance. I pressed the button when he turned the gun to his head. I disappeared as he pulled the trigger. The tears started right away. I felt my body being pulled back through time and the cool tears runing down my face.

I stopped moving and looked around. There was a woman, a guy in a suit, a guy in a purple shirt, a guy with his pants at his bellybutton, a guy in a casual clothes, and two guys in capes. They latter two were holding a capsule with a blue cube in it. They all turned on me and looked at me wide eyed. The woman and one of the guys both pulled out a gun. I laughed as they cocked it. "Come on," I said. "You wouldn't want to kill your greatest ally. I mean without me, you all die."

Just as I finished talking I moved. 

Fast. I dropped the device and grabbed the man's gun. I shot the device to dust, dropped the gun, and raised the hand not carrying the duffle bag. "Why din't you take me in then?" I said with a smirk.


	2. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Marvel.

Fury's POV-

"So she didn't say anything else?" I questioned Barton.

"No sir," he told me.

I looked at her through the glass once more.  _Better later than never_ , I thought. I left the viewing room and walked into the interrogation room. She gave me a cocky grin. "So there he is!" she said with the sass to rival Stark's. "Funny," she continued. "After everything people said about you, I thought you'd be...different."

I narrowed my eye at her and said, "Who are you and what do you want?"

She rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease, don't start. I'll only talk in front of the Avengers and Loki. You and Hill can join if you two want," she offered.

I glared at her. "What if I say no?" I questioned her.

"Well, you can't make me talk," she said matter of factly. "The torture you believe to be painful and shit, ain't squat to what I've been through. It's actually a trip in the park," she smirked.

I left the room and called Hill. "Bring the Avengers and Loki. Then come," I ordered her. I cut the connection quickly, before she could protest.

Jen's POV-

I watched as Fury left the room. I knew he would take the bait, his types always did. I opened up my bag and pulled out a leather bound notebook. I uncapped the pen on the side and scribble something before the door burst open. In walked the team, Hill, Fury, and Loki...shackled with two armed men behind him.

I looked at the two agents. "Aww. This is so...awkward," I said pointing to the men. "Let him go and Ieave please."

The whole team looked at me with wide eyes. "Surely you are merely joking, my fair lady." Thor rumbled.

I glared at him. "First of all, don't talk to me. Second of all, if he ended up killing you or if he tried to, I could stop him. But he wouldn't do that. I mean, he wants y'all's protection. Even though it won't do much good. Currently, y'all suck monkey balls," I informed them.

"Excuse me?" Tony said. "We are amazing! We just defeated all these freaking Chitauri!"

I snorted and put the book back in my bag. "Puh-lease. Me and the god of sexy of there," I said, indicating Loki, "know that the worst is still to come." They looked at me. "What?" I said. "You know it's true. Look at those cheekbones," I smirked.

"What do you mean," asked Clint. "How can it get any worse?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Natasha. "After all, most of Manhattan is in ruins," she pointed out.

"Look," I sighed. "I can't say to much, cause no one should know their destiny," I held up a hand at Tony's snort. "I'm not fucking around!" I insisted. "I'm 100% legit. In two months, he'll come. I'm not gonna mention any names, because of all that PTSD and shit stuff, but he is worst than anything any of y'all can imagine."

"Why should we believe you?" Steve asked.

"Oh, another thing," I said. "You can't talk to me either."

"What's up with you?" Tony scoffed. "Don't you like blonds, darling?"

"Nah, not really," I told him. "But even if I did, I would never in hell want to talk to Captain Hypocrite and the God of the Blind and Stupid," I indicated Steve and Thor.

"What?" asked Bruce for the first time. "Why don't you like them?" he questioned.

"Well first of all with him," I pointed to Steve. "He sas he doesn't like bullies and shit, but what, pray tell, does he do to dear ol' Tony over there?" I asked the room. "Then, I don't like the oaf, because he doesn't even know what the color of his brother's eyes. So, yeah, he's stupid and blind," I said.

"Why do you care?" Fury asked.

"Because," I told them. "If Loki goes back, MT comes, takes over all the nine realms and everyone is enslaved forever, blah, blah, blah."

"MT?" Hill asked, "Who is MT?"

"Well, I'm not gonna say his name, cause of the PTSD stuff, as I said ealier and also it's a what. He's the most vile piece of shit I have ever met. He would kill anyone and anything to save himself." I told her.

Fury looked at me. "Why are you telling us this?" he asked me.

"Self-preservation. Also, I have a bone to chew with that bastard. He made me like this," I told them, picking at my worn army green jacket.

"Like what?" Loki questioned.

"Like Nat before Clint found her. You believe your time with them was bad?" I asked Loki. "Try doing that half the day, every single day, for your entire life since you were 5. You have nothing on me." Loki looked at me, jaw slack.

"Prove it," Tony said.

"How?" I asked.

"You seem to be a fighter, so fight me," he offered.

I laughed. I doubled over and laughed until I couldn't breath anymore. "Oh," I gasped. "That's good. Real good."

"What's so funny about it?" Clint growled.

I leaned back in my chair and put my brown boots on the table. "If I fight Mr. Confident over there, then you'll be short a member. Not because he'll be dead, but because he'll be hospitalize for the rest of his life," I told him. "I don't do one on one fights with you guys. Or any of you Avengers for a matter of fact," I informed them.

"Fight me."

I turned to Loki. "Excuse me?" I asked him.

"You said that you won't fight any Avengers, I'm not an Avenger," he reminded me. "I mean, you can't beat me."

I looked at him and considered it. "Fine."

"What?" came the shocked replied of eight people.

"No way in hell," Fury commanded. "He is not going to leave the grounds," he snarled.

"Then they can fight in your largest gym," Tony suggested. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "What?" he said shrugging. "I'd like to see Rudolph fight Mrs. Terminator over here."

I smirked at him. "Please. I'm way better than him. But, yeah, I accept," I told Loki. I looked to Fury, "If he escapes, I will hunt him down and give him over. I will then, give myself over to the WSC. Deal?" I offered.

He and I had a stare down. I didn't budge. He broke contact and sighed. "OK."

I gave a grin. "Yay!" I hopped out of my chair and said, "Leggo my eggo, guys." When they looked at me I rolled my eyes and said, "Let's go." I grabbed my bag and let Fury and Hill lead. I followed in next to Loki. "Ready?" I asked him.

He nodded. "How did you survive?" he asked me. "I hardly could survive and I'm a God, not meaning to boast or anything."

I looked at him sideways. "I'm from the furture, clearly," I whispered to him. "This is what happens to everyone, if you survive by your tenth birthday, they continue. If you survive by the time you're 20," I sighed and shook my head. "You get set loose. But if you're special, like lucky old me, you are turned," I told him sadly.

"How are you special?" he wondered.

I gave him a grin as we reached the gym doors. "You'll see." I walked through the doors.


	3. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Marvel.

Jen's POV-

I strolled through the doors and went to one of the benches. I dropped the bag on it. I turned to face the Avengers and the agents who were gathering. "Touch this bag," I said slowly and clearly. "You forfeit your life. Understood?" They all noded mutely. I grabbed a few knives. I smiled and walked to the center of the room. I watched as Loki had his chains removed and came to meet me with about 5 feet in between us. "Ready?" I asked.

He nodded. "Everything goes?"

I gave a deathly grin. "Of course."

We shook hands then went back to our sopts. We circled and did nothing until I heard someone groan and whisper "Why don't they do  _anything_?" I rolled my eyes and decided to make the first move.

I lunged forward, trying to grab his waist. He stepped to the side and I turned to face him. I tried to punch me but I blocked it with my forearm. He brought out a knife and I heard gasps. I gave him a smile as he stepped forward, swinging his knife. He jabbed at me and I moved out of the way. I brought my own knife out and ran to meet him. When he jabbed at me I quickly grabbed the knife from his hand and threw it to the side. The blade cut into my palm drawing blood. I noticed Loki's eyes widening, but he continued to fight. I wiped my hand on my black jeans and clenched it, making sure the blood didn't drip on my boots. He gave me a smirk and multipled. I rolled my eyes. "How clichè," I announced. I dove to one of them and tackled the real Loki to the ground. I held my knife to neck. I bared my teeth at him, "I win," I announced.

When I trusted that he wouldn't attack again, I got up from my seat on his broad chest. He seemed to be at lose for words. "How-how did you know it was me?" he asked. "No one knows how to do that. Not Thor, not Odin. What makes you special?"

I just winked at him and walked back to my bag. I put my knife away and brought out a bandage. I wrapped it around the bleeding cut on my hand. The agents were staring at me, shocked. I glared at them. "Don't y'all have an agency to run? Leave!" I shouted at them. They all dispersed and I smirked. Fury, Hill, the Avengers, and Loki approached me carefully and slowly. "Want to accept my help?" I smirked.

They all shouted different answers, but the message was the same. Yes.

AVENGERSAVENGERSAVENGERS

We all took a jet to the tower...or what was left of it. I had manage to convince them that Loki needed to stay. We all walked in and I took a look around. There were two holes in the floor which looked like a person and some windows were broken. The building had loads of holes and stuff, but the inside seemed to be in alright condition. Tony walked over to the bar, got a drink, and got in my face. "So tell us a little something about yourself," he said, breath smelling like whiskey. I froze, shell shocked. He snapped his fingers in my face and I flinched.

I heard someone gasp and I snapped out of my trance. I saw Steve looking at me, worried, Thor confused, Clint and Nat had poker faces on, Bruce seemed sad, and Loki seemed understanding. I took a bunch of steps back and began, "Well my name is Jennifer Smith, but y'all can call me Jen. I'm 23 and I'm an only child and orphan. I've been in my line of work for three years and if y'all annoy me, that'll be the last thing you ever do," I finished with a smile. "Now, I have a bunch of rules and guidelines to help you become better. First of all," I grabbed the drink from Tony's hand. "Y'all can drink, but not in front of me. Two, if anyone had a problem with me or my rules, take it up with me. And lastly, don't come into my room, unless I let you in," I started to walk away. "Be in the gym at five in the morning. If you're late...well just don't be late."

As I got to the elevator, Bruce called out to me, "When are you going?"

"To my room," I responded. "This is around even in my time. I'll be on the 69th floor." I turned around. "If you know what I mean," I said waggling my eyebrows. Everyone except Loki, Steve, and Thor laughed. "Actually, no. Loki, come with me."

"Why me?" he asked.

"We have to talk," I told him. "Now, please come with me." He walked towards me. The elevator doors dinged and I pulled him in. I waved to the rest of the team as they stared at us dumbfound.


	4. Empathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Marvel.

Jen's POV-

Loki followed me down the empty hall as I got to one of the rooms. There was a big bed, a desk and chair, a cabinet, and a bathroom. I tossed the bag onto the bed and jumped on the bed next to it. I rolled over and saw Loki staring at me, face betraying no emotions. "What?" I asked him.

"How did you do it?" he asked me softly. "How did you survive for 15 years? I couldn't do it for a year and a half. What makes you so special," he hissed.

"Adaptation."

"Adaptation?" he repeated confused. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What time period are you from again? I forgot."

"I didn't say," I smirked. "But I'm from 3012."

He raised his eyebrows. "And you came here? Why?"

"To stop Thanos," I tossed out casually. He flinched at the sound of his name. "And that is why I didn't say it earlier. You have to maintain your cover. You will have later chances to make them believe you, but so soon after the battle? They won't believe you," I said shaking my head.

He shrugged. "I don't care."

I rolled my eyes. "Stop BS-ing me. Come here and take off all your clothes except your pants," I ordered him.

"What?" he repeated, throughly confused and shocked.

"I have to treat your wounds," I explained to him. "I know you don't have enough magic to heal yourself. So come over here and stop complaining." Warily, he stepped closer. He took upper garments and I gaped at the extensive damage. "He must've not held back," I told him. I rummaged through my bag looking for my supplies. I brought out a box and a flask.

"What are those for?"

I opened the box to find bandages, medical tape, a bottle of pain relief pills, and loads of other medical instruments. In the flask was alcohol. I sat down next to him and began to work on the biggest cut. It had started to get bloody again. I frown and him and asked, "Did this happen during our fight?" He nodded. I tsked and continued to work. In an hour, I had him completely patched up. I patted him on the back and walked to the bathroom to clean my supplies.

"So why did you come back?" he asked.

"Well, I wanted to 'save the future' and also because I want to fight him," I explained to him.

"What?" he shouted. "You can't fight Thanos! That's utter madness!"

I turned and gave him a glare. "If you remember, I beat your ass in like less than a minute," I reminded him. "So if I were you I'd shut the fuck up."

He gave me an exasperated look. "Fine," he shrugged. "If you want to die, it's your head."

I ledt the bathroom. "Thanks," I smiled. "Now come with me," I instructed.

He followed me down the hall. I opened a door and he asked, "What's this supposed to be?"

"It's your room," I explained to him. "You can't sleep with me and I have a feeling that you'll need to be close to me. In case of nightmares."

He walked in and sat stiffly on the king size bed. As I turned to leave, he shot up. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Well, you have to sleep, to recharge your god batteries and I'm going to help clean up the rubble," I told him. He looked at me for a bit and I asked, "Do I need your permission, all of a sudden?"

He blushed and shook his head. I smile at him and when I was at the door he called out to me. "Could you please find me some Midgardian clothes?" he asked of me.

"Sure!" I replied. "If you need anything, go talk to Bruce. I'm going there before I leave to tell him that you may go to him. If you need fresh bandages, he'll help. But other that that," I told him. "Please try to stay out of the Avengers way." He nodded and I left his room.

I took the elevator up to the 95th floor. I walked to a green door and knocked. I heard someone shuffle to the door and open it. "Do you need something?" Bruce asked cautiously.

"Actually," I told him. "Yes. Loki shouldn't bother you, but if he comes could you help him?" I asked slowly.

"With what?"

"If his bandages need changing. He shouldn't come, you know pride and that manly shit, but if he needs them changed, can I trust you not to turn away?" I asked.

He paused thinking it over. "Sure," he nodded.

I reached over and hugged him. "Thanks, man," I said to his chest. He awkwardly patted me on the back. Then he froze. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"What are those?" he said pointing to the back of my neck.

I smiled sadly. "You aren't the real monster," I told him.

He watched me walk away, confusion and curiosity written all over his face. I pressed the elevator button and waited for the lift to come. When the doors opened, Tony was in there. "Just the person I was looking for!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I asked. He handed me a wad of cash. "Not trying to be rude or anything, but what's this for?"

He rolled his eyes. "I figured that if you wanted to go out, you would want ti but stuff. So I'm paying you a consulter's fee," he explained to me.

I raised my eyebrows. "You don't have to do that!" I told him. "I have my own ways of getting money."

He looked at me. "Which would be what? Stealing? Prostitution? Pick pocketing?" When I blushed and looked down he smiled triumphantly. "Exactly. So take it."

Hesitantly, I put the money in my pocket. "Thanks," I smiled.

He stepped closer. "Can I ask you something?" he wondered. I shrugged. "Why did you flinch before?"

I stiffed. The elevator pinged. I stepped out and said, "Maybe another time. Don't be late!" I reminded him.

I could feel his stare on my back as I left the lobby of Stark Tower. I walked up to one of the aid workers and asked, "Where do you need my help?"

"Go over there," he said pointing to a pile of rubble. I gave him a smile and walked off. I spent the rest of the afternoon, night, and early next morning helping clean up the city.


	5. Fights and History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Marvel.

Tony's POV-

I could tell from the way she beat Loki up yesterday, she would have no problem beating someone else up. And it would not be me, no thank you. As I took my shower, at like 4 in the morning (crazy!) I thought about her. Yesterday, she seemed to have gotten scared when I drank in front of her. She flinch when I snapped my fingers and then when I asked her, she shut off. I wondered why.

I walked to the training room to see Bruce, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Thor, and Loki? "What's he doing here?" I asked the room.

"I was asked to come here by Jen as well," he told me softly. I rolled my eyes and watched as the clock clicked down.

When five o'clock came around, in stumbled Jen. She looked as if she didn't sleep last night and was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. "Have a long night?" I asked lewdly.

She rolled her eyes. "You wish," she sassed back.

Jen's POV-

I stumbled through the door and made sure that everyone was there. Right away Tony was saying something. It was funny, but there was no time for that. "Get in a straight line," I barked. They all looked shocked for a moment, then fell in. "Now," I said walking up and down the line. "In two months will be the biggest fight that you have ever experienced. If you thought that what happened a few days back was hard, then leave because this is to be a zillion times harder. Now every two weeks, I will be doing this assessment. I won't be here babysitting y'all the whole time, so if you don't take the responsibility to practice with your partner, I will beat up both of you. Any questions, comments, or complains so far?" I asked.

Slowly, Steve raised his hand up. I sighed and nodded. "What do you mean 'partners', ma'am?" he wondered.

God, he gets on my nerves. "Partners, you ape. As in you and someone else. Now everyone except Loki will be paired up with someone. If there are any complaints, keep it to yourself." I looked up and down the line and saw that Tony was dying to ask a lot of questions and Clint looked pissed. "You two," I said, pointing to Tony and Clint. "Step forward and recite your complaints and/or questions."

They stepped forward. Right away Clint demanded, "Why doesn't he have to partner up with us. Does this mean he's better than us?" he snarled, furious.

I stepped forward. "Are you serious?" I snorted.  "He stood longer in a fight with me than most people!" I exclaimed.

"That 45 second pissing contest?" he said in disbelief. "That was nothing!" he screamed.

"Put your jacks up then," I told him casually.

"What?"

"Us two, let's fight," I explained in simpler terms. "If I beat you, you keep your fucking mouth shut and do as your told." I offered.

He stepped forward with his arms raised. I stood there, arms folded across my chest. He lunged towards me. I stepped to the side and grabbed his neck. I pushed him down and put my foot on his head. "Mercy," he gasped.

"Damn straight," I told him. "Now get up, get back in line, and keep your opinions to YOURSELF!" I shouted at him.

He scrambled to his feet and went back in line. Tony looked at me impressed. "You know," he started. "I was going to say something but now I won't." He scurried back in line.

I smiled. "Excellent." I looked them all up and down. "Now, I will say the pairs and no one with complain. Tony with Rogers, Bruce with Nat, and Clint with Pikachu." They stared at me. "Get moving!" I shouted. They all shuffled into place. Tony and Steve seemed pissed. Bruce looks scared, Natasha looked both scared and angry, and Clint seemed bored. Pikachu was as stupid looking as always. "Now," I started. "You and your 'other half' will train the rest of the morning. Take a break for lunch. Then continue to train until 5 o'clock."

Tony and Bruce just stared at me. I forgot they weren't used to this type of life. I thought about it for a few moments. "And just because I say training, doesn't mean it has to be solely physical, if you know what I mean." I tapped my nose and walked away. "Loki, need to talk. Come," I turned away briskly. He followed. "Oh, and I'll know if you cheat." I left the room without looking back.

AVENGERSAVENGERSAVENGERS

I took the elevator to the roof. Loki followed me. We stood in silence on the ride up. As we looked over the New York skyline. "What do you know?" I asked him.

"About what?" he responded.

"His plans. You were with him for one years, five months, three weeks, six days, and a couple hours. I mean, it took him that long and I know your mental defenses are amazing. You must've learned something. I have to know," I said earnestly.

"But if you are from the future, don't you know this?" he asked me.

"You and I both know that what is in the history books is determined by the winners. After all, look at the war between Odin and Laufey. The Asgardians were portrayed as heroes and the Frost Giants were deemed monsters," I reminded him.

He turned on me. "They are monsters," he snarled.

"Excuse me?" I laughed. "They are monsters because that what you thought they were."

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"You've gone to Jotunheim twice. The first you were threatening war. Not the nicest behavior. The second time you made a deal to kill someone. I don't mean to be rude, but maybe if y'all were kinder, you would've made allies, not enemies," I told him.

He glared at me. "Now it's my fault."

"I'm not saying that, big guy," I said. "What I'm saying is that history makes out the good and bad guys. Back to my original question, do you know any of Thanos's plans?" I interrogated him.

"No," he said. I gave him a look. "Fine," he sighed. "All he said was that if I didn't succeed, he would take over the realms. Then he would kill everyone and anyone who stood in his way. Match up to your stories?" he asked.

"Yeah, pretty much the same. But do you know if there is a number a soldiers who would be coming with him?"

He looked at me, his face a mess of emotions. "The ones that I had with me...they were just one of the smaller battalions," he told me reluctantly.

I choke on my spit. "WHAT?!" I shouted. He flinched. "Come on," I told him running to the door. "We have to tell them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add a new chapter every Tuesday.


	6. Hulking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Marvel or the characters.

Jen's POV-

I ran back into the training room. I saw Tony and Steve boxing, Nat and Bruce doing yoga or something like that, and Clint and Thor were throwing things at targets. "Stop!" I shouted. Everyone froze mid-move. "Come here," I ordered them.

They all walked to me. "Yeah? What do you want, darling?" Tony drawled.

"Not now," I snarled. Everyone looked at me wide eyed. "Everyone but the Science Bros over there," I instructed, "leave the room."

Bruce and Tony looked at me, slightly frighten. "Do we get a say in this?" Bruce asked quietly.

I grinned at them and said, "Nope!"

Everyone left and Bruce and Tony looked at each other nervously. "Tony get behind me and Bruce strip down to your pants and get in the center of the room." They knew I wasn't playing around and did as I told them to.

"What's this for?" Bruce asked.

"Problems," I told them shortly. "Now don't be alarmed," I told them. "Bruce, Hulk out."

"What?!" they both yelped.

"We need you to freaking learn that the Hulk is not a goddamn monster. You need to realize that. He is you, but the more emotional version of you. He is more in tune with them than you are because you, like all other geniuses, shut your emotions out. Now," I said, getting angry, "Hulk the fuck out."

He looked at the dangerous look on my face and closed his eyes. He tossed his glasses to side and started to take some deep breaths. Then his face turned a slightly green tinge and he Hulked out. Hulk took a look around and roared. I took a step forward and shouted, "Mr. Hulk! Stand down."

He took a look at me and snarled.

I gave him an easy grin. "Calm down. I need you to listen to Bruce. He won't change until I tell him to and that won't be for a while, so please," I asked, "control yourself."

He looked at me grunted out "OK."

I heard Tony gasp and I gave Hulk a proud smile. "Good job, dude!" I walked up to him and patted him gingerly on the arm. "Now," I asked him, "can you say anything else?"

He screwed his face up and said, "Yes. No. Good."

I jumped up and down and squealed, "Yay! I can't believe it. You're awesome!"

He gave me a smile. I waltzed back to Tony and dragged him forward. "Now, Hulk, this is Tony," I introduced them to each other. "He is Bruce's and your's friend. You can trust him."

Tony leaned forward and patted him on shoulder. "We alright?" Tony asked him. "Do you feel sick? 'Cause you're looking pretty green," he crackled.

Hulk and I both looked at each other and rolled our eyes. "Not funny, Tony," I told him.

"Yeah," grunted Hulk. We both chuckled and looked at each other.

"Stay right here," I asked of Hulk. "I have to introduce you to the others." I slowly back away,careful not to frighten him.

I walked to the door and opened it up. "Guys," I said to the rest of the Avengers and Loki. "Come in." I walked back to Hulk and Tony and asked Hulk, "Hey, can I hop up?" I asked Hulk, pointing to his shoulder. He put his hand forward and I jumped on it. He raised it to his shoulder and I slid onto it.

Just then, I heard someone gasp. "Jen!"

I looked up to see Loki staring at me. Hulk growled and tried to move forward. "Hold on, darling," I told Hulk. "He was just about to apologize," I assured him. I gave Loki a look, "aren't you?' I asked.

He nodded. "Yes," he started. "Hulk, could you please accept my sincere apology? I didn't mean to be rude to you." He gave Hulk a half smile.

Hulk looked and him and grunted, "OK."

I gave him a smile, a hug around the neck, and a peck on the cheek. Loki looked at us two and frowned for a second. "Now, everyone else, introduce yourselves," I told them. They all stepped forward, one by one, and introduced themselves.

Hulk simply nodded to each of them. "He...want...to...come," he stuggled to say.

"You mean Bruce?" I wondered. He nodded. "If it's OK with you, can he come?" I asked.

He nodded and I slid off his shoulder. He screw his face up and then began to shrink and eventually, Bruce was back! "Wow," he gasped, before collasping.

I giggled. "Blondie 1 or 2," I said nodding to Thor and Steve. "Bring him to his room." Thor stepped forward, lightly lifted him and carried him out the room. "Now," I said, turning to the rest, "who wants brunch?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. I'll try to something regularly for now on.


	7. Brunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything related to Marvel.

Jen's POV-

We walked back into the Tower and took the elevator down to the main dining room. I walked to the fridge and looked for some food. "JARVIS?" I said to the open air.

"He's down," Tony told me. "Got messed up during the war."

"The war?" I snorted. "Puh-lease. That was nothing." I brought out some eggs, milk, bacon, and sasuage. "Bacon or sasuage?" I asked the group.

Half said bacon while the other half said sasuage. I shrugged and procceeded to cook both. Tony sat down at one of the stools. "So what's up with you?" he asked me.

"What?" I responded, confused.

"Why do you seem to hate everyone but Hulk and Loki?" he explained.

"Dunno," I shrugged. "Guess I can relate to them."

Natasha snorted. "They're monsters," she sneered.

Loki blushed and looked down.

I grabbed a knife and lightning fast, I threw it. It skimmed her head and got stuck in the wood next to her. Everyone looked at the knife, Natasha, then me.

"What was that for?" she snarled.

"Next time you call them a monster, it goes into your skull," I told her calmly. I turned away from the stove and crossed my arms. "You know Nat, I like you. You're somewhat funny and the only girl apart from Hill in all this testosterone. But you shouldn't be calling anyone a monster."

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"I mean, that's rude. What on earth would your buddy Ivan* say?" I questioned with a smirk.

She growled and lept for my face. I brought another knife to her face. "No no," I snickered. "I'd hate to kill mostly innocent blood."

She took a breath and back away.

I turned back to the meat and slid it out of the pan onto a nearby plate. "Now, here's the meat. I'm going to start on the eggs," I told the group. They still looked somewhat stunned at the catfight that had just occured. I snapped my fingers and they 'woke up.'

They looked at the plate of food and made a grab for it. I grinned and started to work on the eggs. I finished the eggs and put down the plate. Once again, they dove for the plate. I grinned and strolled away.

"Hold up," Clint called, mouth full of food. "Where are you going?"

"Gotta find someone," I told them. "Maybe he can help."

"What are we to do?" Loki asked.

I sighed and walked back to them. "Continue to train. I'll be back in two weeks to see if you've improved. Tony, work with Hulk to see if Bruce and him can work more in sync," I instructed him. "Loki will be in charge. If there are any problems, call me," I handed him a piece of paper. "But only if the world's about to end. If it's some stupid villian, don't bother me." I went to the elevator and rode it to my room. As I was putting some final things in my bag, a certain super solider appeared in the doorframe. "Yes?" I asked.

"Can I come in?" he said quietly. I nodded sharply. "I just want to know one thing. Why do you hate Thor and me?" he wondered desperately.

I sighed and sat down on my bed. I patted the space next to me and when he sat down I turned to him. "I don't hate you." I told him simply.

He laughed. "Then why are you nice to everyone but Thor and me?"

"Well, I do hate that big oaf, but you...I have to admire you. Sure you're a blind, insesitive, idotic nerd, but you remind me of my father," I addmitted.

"Huh?" he said.

"You are kind and nice. Sure you're as straight as a flexi-ruler, but you're still alright."

"Wait, you think I'm gay?" he asked incredously.

I chuckled and rested my head on his shoulder. "I've seen the way you checked Tony's ass out as he left the room. Don't lie." He blushed and looked down at his lap. "Aww," I cooed. "Don't worry. Do me a favor and look up 'Tony Stark,' 'men,' and 'relationship.' You'll probably find some pleasing results," I smirked.

He nodded and I stood up. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Same as before," I told him. "Gotta find someone. Convince him to help."

"Well, make it back in one piece," he pleaded of me.

I placed a kiss on his forehead. "As long as when I come back, you and Tony are getting some where," I said. I walked to the door and stopped. "Or  _have_  gotten somewhere," I tossed over my shoulder. "Use protection, doll face." I left the room, hearing Steve splutter.

"Off to find Deadpool," I muttered.

***According to some fanfics, Ivan somebody was Natasha's mentor and the guy who introduced her to the Red Room.**

  
**If y'all have a problem with Steve being gay, then get over your faces.**


	8. Doctor Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything.

Bruce's POV-

I strolled into the kitchen and saw Loki sitting at one of the bar stools. He was staring at the elevator doors. "You alright?" I asked him.

"It's been over two weeks!" he snapped. "What's taking her so long? She should be back. I mean, she's not hurt, she can't get hurt!" he exclaimed. "Well, she can," he backtracked. "But nothing  _too_  bad! What's taking her so long?" he repeated once more.

I raised my eyebrow. "Calm down, buddy," I told him gently.

Just then the elevator doors opened up. In stumbled Jen. Loki jumped up and ran to her. She tripped and just then was the blood on her back visible. He picked her up and ran over to me. "Whatdowedo?" he panicked.

"Bring her to the infirmary," I ordered, going to the elevator.

"No," I heard someone gasp. I turned to see Jen struggling in Loki's arms. "They...can't know," she struggled to say.

"Where should we do it?" Loki replied softly.

"In my room," she whispered, her strength fading. "I should have what you need...in the...bathroom," she wheezed out.

"Alright then," I told her pushing the button with her floor on it. "Just hold tight, you'll be fine," I assured her.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course, I trust both Loki and you. But," she hesitated. Whether it was from lack of breath or from nerves, I couldn't tell.

Jen's POV-

I was in Loki's arms. I had to tell them something, but it kept slipping my mind. I finally remembered and spat it out, "I have scars...if you tell anyone...I will give you your own." I tried to sound scary and threatening, but it didn't work. Probably 'cause of the blood loss.

Loki nodded and responded right away. "Of course. We won't tell anyone, will we Bruce?" Bruce just nodded, trying to assess the damage.

I raised a trembling hand to Loki's face. "Your hair changed," I muttered. "It's shorter and curlier. Are you a ginger?" I questioned him.

He chuckled and I felt it vibrate through his chest. "No, darling," he drawled. "It's a golden brown."

I gave a weak laugh. "M'bad," I slurred.

I heard Bruce swear. "Set her on the bed. Face down," he ordered. Whoa, when did we get to my room. He ordered Loki to get some things as he crouched by my side. "I'm going to have to sedate you," he said.

I couldn't take so I just shook my head. "I'm sorry. But I have to do it." I felt a pinch and the last thing I remember was my clothes getting taken off and a gasp. Drama queens.


	9. Drugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Marvel.

Loki's POV-

I sat down at Jen's side and took her hand once more. Bruce said that it would be a few more hours until she woke, even then she would be, as they say 'loopy.' The affect of the drugs would be great on her. I just sat there, memorizing her features. Her earthen brown hair, the light dusting of freckles on her nose and cheeks, and how even through everything that monster put her through, how she slept with a smile, as if she dreams about a better, different world. I sighed and squeezed her hand. Then suddenly, she squeezed back. I gasped, "Jen! Are you alright? How do you feel!?"

She gave a giggle. "I'm fine handsome. But not as fine as you, if you know what I mean," she smirked.

I frowned. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah," she assured me. "So what's up with everyone?" she slurred.

I raised my eyebrow, but shook my head. "Well, Rogers and Stark got together."

At that she let out a drunken cheer. "Yay! That's what I told Stevie. That they both like eachother, so they should fuck and get it over with. I'm so happy!" she gushed.

I looked at her. This is the most emotion I have ever seen her show. Just as I was about to question her, in came Bruce. "JARVIS told me she was awake," he gasped.

"BRUICE!!" she shrieked from her bed. "I've missed you soo much," she told him, grinning widely.

He looked at me with raised eyebrows. "What's wrong?" he mouthed.

"Not the faintest idea," I replied.

Jen's POV-

I saw Bruce walk in and yelled. Then he turned to Loki and they talked. I huffed. "Talk to me," I groaned. "I'm boooooored." He just looked back at Loki with a shocked face. I tried to get up, but Loki held me down.

"Careful," he said. "You'll tear your stiches."

Cautiously, Bruce approached Loki and me. "Jen," he started. "Have you ever had any sort of medication?" he asked.

I giggled at his absurd question. "Of course not silly!" I smacked his arm. "If I even though of asking him for some pain killers for even a headache, I'd have the pleasure of a full day on the rack!" I sassed.

Loki gasped. Bruce turned to look at him. He spun back around. "Who are you talking about?" he interrogated me.

"Well," I started. "There's this guy. Thanos, and he took over the nine realms." In the back of my head, the rational voice was saying 'Shut up! Shut up, you fool!!' But I ignored it. "And when he takes over Earth in, like, a month and a half, he'll continue his conquest to the other realms. So then he becomes the ruler of all. In every generation, he takes a child and trains them. He pretty much has them tortured for their whole life until they reach 20. Then after a day of relaxing, he personally trains them to be his assassin. Then they have to be his slave!" I finish cheerily, not seeing the looks of horror on their faces. "And I was that child!" I laugh.

"Oh God," Bruce says in a choked voice.

"Hey do we have Supernatural here?" I asked, attention span as short as a kid's. "I only saw up to the thrid season. Dean was in hell!" I shouted.

Bruce's POV-

Oh dear God. No wonder. That explains all the scars, cuts, and burns she had on her. And how it took her 50 cuts, 42 burns, and 39 gun wounds to take her down. Her pain thresh-hold must be super high. Hardly paying attention, I jumped when she screamed about a guy in hell. I ran a head over my face and turned the TV on. I tossed her the remote and she switched channels to the CW. "Thanks Brucie!" she said, grinning like a child.

I walked out of the room, dragging Loki along with me. "Did you know about this?" I growled, ignoring Jen's pouts about Loki leaving. I shook his arm. "Did you?"

"Only a bit," he admitted. "I knew about the torture part, but not that she had to kill people."

He had the decenty to gulity. "This is crazy. That's why she want me to control the Hulk. A controlled Hulk is a powerful enemy and/or ally," I said.

"What do we do now?" Loki asked. "No one can know about her past. They'll see her differently."

I sighed. "Why don't we just wait till the drugs wear off and see what happens?" I offer.

He gave me a grin. "Can't wait to see what happens when she finds out she spilled her secrets. And to you of all people," he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well," he started. "You have a mostly normal life, apart from the other being inside you. But, Mr. Genius, if I wanted to take over the world, why would I wait a year and a half?" He looked at me in the eyes. "Here's something to do before you come back-look at the footage of when I first appeared on Earth."

I watched as he left to go back to Jen. He sat in the chair beside her bed and smile a small, but real smile. I didn't hear what he said, but I saw how she smiled at him, scooted over, and put her head on his shoulder. When he gave her head a kiss and put his arm around her, I actually gave a coo.

I shook my head and walked to the elevators. "Please take me to Tony's lab, JARVIS," I ordered the AI.

"Right away, sir," he told me.

"Oh, and JARVIS, can you delete any footage of Loki, Jen, and I?" I asked of him.

"Already done," he answered.

I gave a smile and leaned against the wall, as the elevator zoomed up to Tony.


	10. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Marvel.

Jen's POV-

I woke up in a soft bad. I took a deep breath and smelt the surrounding airs. It smelt like the Tower. I opened my eyes and saw that Loki was next to me in a pair of sweats with an arm wrapped around me. I just then realized I had a headache. I groaned and when I tried to move, something was limiting me. I looked down and gasped softly. There were numerous bandages wrapped around my body. "Shit," I cursed softly. I got out of bed and tried to remember the past night. I came to the Tower and passed out in front of Bruce and Loki then they started to clean me up. I regained consciousness after it was all over. I sprung to my feet when I remembered what I said. I paced the room and nearly lost my cool. I was about to punch the wall when I turned and saw Loki there. I took a closer look at him.

He had bags under his eyes. The clothes he was wearing were small, like extra small. I shook my head sadly. I had hoped that he would have gotten better, but he didn't. I silently got dressed and left the room.

I went to one of the kitchens and grabbed a dozen or so bottles of vodka. I then went to the elevator to one of the gyms. I walked into the room and shut the door behind me. I looked towards the ceiling before saying something. "Umm, JARVIS? Are you working?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, of course," a polite British voice answered.

I grinned. "Cool," I responded with the happiness of little kid. "Hey you do me a favor?" I requested.

"If it is within my capabilities," he told me.

"Could you put a list of the most popular emo bands? Ones where the drums are really loud," I said.

It took half a second and a list of bands were in front of me. I looked through the list and saw that a band called Black Veil Brides was second. "Could you list their songs?" I asked JARVIS.

"Certainly," he replied.

I looked through the list and a song jumped out at me. It was called 'Knives and Pens.' I shrugged and requested that JARVIS play it on the highest setting and on repeat. Once the music started, I opened the first bottle.

I took a large swig and coughed and gagged as it burned my throat. I shook my head to try to relieve the pain. I took a couple more sips and got used to the burn. I stood up and strolled to the first punching bag. I put down the bottles and swayed in time with the music. Once I was used to the beat, I started to punch.

I was unaware as the hours passed by. I grew used to the pounding music and the numbing of the alcohol. I went through all the bottles and multiple bags. I punched the final bag off its chain and I sighed. "Damn," I swore.

I walked over to one of the walls and slid down. I knocked my head on the wall and groaned. Just then, someone walked in.

Steve's POV-

I woke up and looked at Tony beside me. I smiled and slid out of bed. "When Tony wakes, tell him I'm in the gym," I asked JARVIS softly.

"Of course," he told me right away.

I smiled and strolled to one of the gyms close by. As I got closer, I heard loud music coming from it. I frowned and wondered if Clint was training solo again. Perhaps I could join him. As I got closer and closer the music grew to an even louder volume. I looked through the window and saw someone sit down and lean their head against the wall. I went through the doors and gasped. "Jen!" I exclaimed. I rushed over to her. It was just then that I saw the bottles littered around the floor. I frowned once more. I slowed down. "Are you alright?" I asked her cautiously

She nodded. "Of course," she told me, with a hardly noticeable slur to her words.I flinched at the strong stench of alcohol on her.

"Are you drunk?" I questioned.

"Why do you presume that?" she replied harshly.

"Because there are almost around a dozen of Tony's strongest vodka. And they are all empty," I told her.

She got to her feet slightly swaying. "It takes more than a bit of alcohol to get me drunk," she smirked.

Just then an ear-splitting alarm went off.

She clutched her ears. "What is that?" she howled.

"There has been a code C," JARIVS told us.

"There is a Chitauri found," I shouted. "I have to go."

I ran to the door and turned around, "By the way," I told her. "Welcome back."

Jen ran up to me. "Rogers," she ordered. "Bring me the alien to me. Alive."

"What for?" I frowned.

"Just do it," she told me harshly.


	11. Gifts and Warnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything.

Jen's POV-

Much to my displeasure I was forced to stay behind. It was a simple retrieval mission so Loki and Bruce stayed back with with me. We went waiting on top of the roof when I snapped. They kept staring at me and I couldn't take it anymore. "What do you want?" I hissed furiously. "Why do you both keep staring at me?"

"Calm down, Jen," Loki said. "You're drunk."

"I'm fine," I snapped. "My metabolism is too fast to get drunk with only a dozen or so bottles of vodka. Why are you staring at me?" I snarled once more.

Bruce and Loki stared at each other nervously. "Well," Bruce began hesitantly, "why didn't you tell or show anyone?" he asked, motioning to my scars.

I sighed, "It's bad enough that I have fighting skills, how would they react if they found out that I was an assassin as well?"

They both shrugged. "That's true," Loki admitted.

"But when will you tell them?" Bruce asked.

I shook my head and slumped my shoulders. "When they return with the Chitauri, I fear they will realize. After all," I grinned ruefully, "I think that it will raise some question that I will understand what that thing says," I confide to them.

"You can speak Chitaurian!?" Loki gasped, astonished. "How is that possible?" he wondered.

"I speak every language known to man and beast. After all, I was required to go everywhere and how can I find out the information needed to kill if I didn't know what they were saying," I responded.

Before they could say anything, the sound of the Quinjet grew louder. It appeared in the sky and landed. I strolled to them and awaited as the rest of the Avengers came forward. Just as they were about to talk, I held up a hand. "Tony, is there an interrogation or holding cell somewhere in the building?" I asked.

"Yeah," he told me. "On the one of the sub-levels."

"Bring it there," I told Thor and Clint. They both nodded and left.

"May I ask why you are doing thing?" Tony spoke up.

"I have to speak to it. I need to find out his numbers and his battle plans. He is a scout. They are tasked with finding out weaknesses. He will know the exact amount of soldiers and the plans and if not that," I turned to face them, "at least a rough estimate."

"What will you do when you get the information?" Nat asked. "And how do you plan to receive this information?"

I gave them a grim smile. "Any means necessary. Oh, and Tony and Loki, you two probably shoudln't watch this," I told them softly. "PTSD is a bitch."

I left the rooftop and the Avengers and Loki in complete confusion. I walked to the elevators. "Could you take me to the sub-level with the Chitauri scout?" I asked JARVIS.

"Right away," he replied.

Natasha's POV-

We all watched as the girl left the rooftop. We all formed a circle. "What do you think she means?" I asked everyone. "What did she mean by 'any means?'"

Everyone but Loki and Bruce shook their heads. I wasn't the only one who saw them. "Do you know something?" Steve asked them.

"She is very determined in this cause," Loki said, avoiding the question.

"How determined? And why would she ask us to not be there?" Tony asked to him.

Bruce and Loki looked at each other. "What is the one thing we have in common?" he asked Tony softly. "You were held captive for months and what did they do to you?"

Before Tony could say anything, Bruce said, "And don't you think that Loki wasn't in the best shape when he came here, right? And what did she say to Thor when she first came? That he doesn't know the eye color of his brother."

"What's your point?" I snapped.

"Clint's eyes were a different color when he was put under the Tesseract's mind control," Bruce reminded us. "Jen may have-"

"Shut up!" Loki hissed. He sighed. 'I have to go. I suggest you come before you open your big mouth. We made a deal, don't break it."

I watched as Bruce and Loki both left. They were talking as they walked away and at one point, Loki turned to face him. He gabbed at him and motioned with his hands furiously. "Looks like they're having a domestic," I chuckled.

"Hardly," Tony said. "Loki is so in love with Jen. I mean, he was a wreck when she was gone and he stayed with her through the night," he pointed out. Steve and I both nodded in agreement. "Now, come on," he skipped away. "Let's see what she means."


	12. Aliens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Marvel.

Jen's POV-

I nodded to Clint and Thor as they left the interrogation room. I took a few deep breaths to compose myself before walking into the room. Strapped down to a chair similar to one that you would find at the dentist's office, was the alien. I gave it a smile that was colder than the South Pole. "Well, well, well. Look we what have here. A poor, defenseless Chitauri far away from the Void," I mocked. "I bet Daddy's not too happy that you got captured, huh?" I asked.

The creature did nothing but snarl and hiss at me. To the Avengers and Loki, it was nothing, but I knew what it was saying. "I knew the risks when I accepted this mission, human," he snarled at me.

"Human?" I repeated. "The presumed finest of the Mad Titan's army, resorting to name calling. Wonderful. And what might your name be, pray tell," I asked.

"I shall not tell you, mortal. You are not deemed worthy enough," he scoffed.

"Fine, Joe. That's what I'll call you," I informed him. I walked over to his side. "Well, I do believe you know what I am about to ask of you," I told him.

"You would wish to know our Master's plan," Joe hissed. "Never!"

I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm. "Please, why do you follow him with such blind loyalty? You know that cannot win," I smirked.

"Hardly," he laughed. "It has been foretold that He will take control of the nine realms and that no one could stop him." He looked to me with disgust. "No-one could, especially not a weak human like yourself."

I snarled at his dismissive tone. "Well, you are wrong. That is the abridged version of the prophecy, the real one is no-one from that time can stop him. But someone from the future can. Someone that Thanos himself trained," I hissed. I dealt out two quick punches, one to his solar plexus and another to his face. "That someone is me."

I turned on my heel, fury flowing though my veins and exited the room. Outside the door are the Avengers and Loki. "What was that?!" they shout as a whole.

"What was what?" I ask, shaking my hand, face a picture of innocence.

"How did you know what he was saying?"-Nat

"How do you know about Thanos?"-Thor

"How do you know about the prophecy?"-Loki

"How come you hit him?"-Steve

"Why are you even talking to him?"-Tony

"Why did you not kill it already?"-Clint

I sighed and answered their questions. "Training. Everyone does. Because I can and he was being stupid. Information. Because I need Thanos' exact plans. Good enough?" I ask them.

"You can't beat up anyone in your custody!" Steve explained. "It's against the law!"

I rolled my eyes but before I could respond, Thor opened his big mouth. "Answer my question!" he thundered.

In an instant, I had him pushed up against the wall. "What did I say about talking to me?" I hissed at him furiously.

I felt Loki tug at my arm. "Let him go," he pleaded.

I turned to face him. "What do you mean?" I asked him.

"You don't need to do this," he said. "Just let the Chitauri go and worry about our problems when they come," he suggested.

I started to laugh. "Are you serious? You know what that is in there? It's one of the things that tortured you!" I shouted. "Don't you want to pay the same respects to him? Don't you want to feel it break under you?"

"Wait, back up," Tony interrupted. "You were what?" he asked Loki.

"He was tortured," I said, wanting to get this over with. "Cat's outta the bag. He was gone and he was tortured until his mental defense were broken down enough to get the Tesseract's influence all up in his head, like Birdy over there," I announced motioning to Clint. "They forced him to come to Earth and try to take over. Their influence was lost when the Hulk smashed him into the ground. That's why he hadn't fought back, ya idgits!" I shouted to them.

The team stared at Loki while the Trickster glared at me. "What the Hel!" he hissed. "Why did you tell them?"

"Get over it sunshine," I snorted. "Now excuse me, gotta get my torture stuff," I informed them.


	13. Toture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Marvel.

Jen's POV-

I left the Avengers and Loki standing outside the holding cell. I knew that I shouldn't have told them Loki's secret, but it needed to be said sooner or later. I strolled into the elevator and pressed my floor number. Once I was in my room I walked over to my bag. Inside was a small case, for special cases like these. I clutched it to my chest and left the room. I went back to the floor with the Chitauri. Loki was waiting outside the door with Steve. I sighed, knowing a fight was coming. "Yes?" I asked the both of them. "Something wrong?"

They looked at each other before Steve spoke up. "What are you going to do to him?" he asked me.

"The usual. Interrogate, torture, and then when he's outlived his usefulness, kill him," I shrugged nonchalantly.

They stared at me horrified. "You can't do that!" they both yelped.

"Why not?" I wondered bemusedly.

"It's wrong!" Loki exclaimed.

"And don't forget immoral!" Steve chimed in.

"Please. Are you saying that if you knew their greatest weakness, you wouldn't torture them?" I snorted. Loki looked down at his feet guiltily. "Exactly," I smirked. I slipped past them. "Now I have a job to do, gents."

I walked into the holding room and stood in front of the Chitauri. "So, Joe, how ya doing?" I questioned.

"Let me free," he snarled.

I chuckled softly while opening the box. "I don't think so," I told him. I put the object from the box on the table.

"What-what's that?" Joe stuttered.

I laughed cruelly. "What?" I asked. "This syringe?" I waved it in front of his face. "Just a little trick up my sleeve," I informed him.

"Let me go," he insisted, moving around in his chair thing. "You can't do this to me!"

"Sure I can. You know what I think is so funny? Why y'all would want to try and control a world full of your weakness." I rolled my sleeve up and drew out some blood. "I thought that it was a power play. You know like that John Green quote, 'You put the killing thing between your teeth. But don't give it the power to do the killing.' Something like that, at least," I shrugged. I walked over to him and sat down on the table. "Last chance, Joe," I offered. "Give me the info on Thanos. Then you can die painlessly. And not get tortured. Your choice."

He snarled. "Never," he bared his teeth.

I shrugged. "OK." I jumped forward and jabbed the needle in his arm. "3, 2, 1," I counted down. He started to scream. I laughed evilly.

In rushed the whole team. "What's happening!" Tony freaked out.

"The mutation 'sickle-cell anemia' is painful for them. They won't die, but..." I trailed off, looking at their shocked expressions. "What?" I asked, irritated.

"You can't do that!" Clint yelled. "It's inhuman!"

I rolled my eyes. "It's a way to get to the end faster," I explained to them.

Bruce opened his mouth, but looked at the howling Chitauri. "Could we take this outside?" he asked. We all trailed out of the room. He looked at us in the hall. "What did you mean getting to the end faster?" he repeated.

I looked at them awkwardly. "I figured that I was going to skip the knives, water-boarding, sleep-deprivation,  _then_  use the blood," I admitted.

They stared at me with slack jaws. For the first time, Nat spoke up. "That's actually pretty smart," she agreed.

Tony just shook his head. Before he could say anything, I also shook my head and walked off. I got to the elevator and slipped through the doors before they could stop me. "Where to?" JARVIS asked me.

"My room then the roof please," I asked of him. The elevator zoomed up to my floor and before I got off, I asked him not to let anyone else get the elevator. I got a small book and a bottle with liquid and walked back to the elevator. The box zoomed up to the roof. It stopped and I got out and walked the rest of the way. I got outside and sat on the edge of the building. I let my feet dangle over and I opened the bottle and book up. I slid my hand over a page. I took a swig of the alcohol in the bottle and smiled as I felt the burn on my throat.

I felt a few tears slid down my cheeks and flipped a page. I showed a girl with blond pigtails surrounded by a pregnant woman and a grinning, blond haired male. "Hey mom," I whispered. "Hey pops. How's it going? Not really good for me. I'm here, in the future, and I'm really trying. I just always screw up. The people I have to protect are all against me. Even Loki, for Christ sake! I'm just trying to do what you guys would've done. But my methods are becoming questionable and I know what I have to do, but I don't think can do it," I admit, finally letting the tears flow free. I take another big swig of the bottle. I flip another page. It shows a picture of the same girl, but older and more tired. The mom is holding a little bundle and the dad is smiling but looks awkward and out of place. The next photo shows the dad frowning and the girl taller and smiling slightly. She was holding the hand of little girl. The girl has brown hair and the girl seems to be the only person happy there and they are all wearing black. The next photo shows only the two girls, neither of them smiling. I flip to the last photo in the book and it just shows one girl with her brown hair with a messy ponytail and slightly worn clothes. I shut the book and toss it behind me. I finished the bottle in one final gulp and toss it to the side. I slump forward and continue to sob.

I take a few shuddering breaths and rub my eyes and cheeks dry. I get up from the roof and dust my ass off. I walked to the elevator. I pressed the button that called the elevator and brushed the book off. I held it to my side and walked in once it came. I pressed the floor button that was were the Chitauri was being held. I waited as the floors came and went. The doors dinged open and I walked out. No one was there so I strolled to the room. I walked in and grinned at the creature. "So, ready to talk?" I asked Joe.

He growled at me.

"Shame," I tutted. "And here I was, about to give you mercy." I picked up the needle once more.

"No, wait!" he exclaimed. He hung his head. "I'll-I'll tell you," he whispered, broken.

I grinned gratefully. "Begin," I commanded, setting a recording device on the table.

With a broken voice, he spilled everything that he knew. Once he was done, I stood up and patted him on the head. "Thanks Joe," I said.

He looked up to me. "You promised," he reminded me. "Kill me, please. Before he does."

I nodded. "I'm sorry," I told him. I pulled a gun out of my pants and shot him. I put the gun on the table and put my hand on his head. I said some words and stepped back. His body glowed and a wisp of light escaped him. I opened the door and watched as the light leave the room. I walked ahead and opened up a window. It found the fresh air and floated towards it. It escaped and I stuck my head out in the fresh air. I looked as the light flew high into the sky. I pulled my head back in and smiled softly. I shut the window and walked back to the room. I picked up the recorded and walked to the elevator. "Where are the Avengers and Loki, JARV?" I asked him.

"They are in the living room," JARVIS informed me. "Shall I tell them you are coming?" he wondered.

I hesitated. "No, not yet. Bring me to my room," I asked when I was in the elevator. It zoomed to my room and I quickly grabbed my stuff. I made sure the photo album was in the bag, before zipping it up. I sighed and left the room. I got back to the elevator and pressed the button with the living room and sighed, steeling my nerves. The doors opened and I sauntered out, cool as a cucumber. I walked to a couch and plopped down. "So how's it hanging?" I asked the gang.

They looked at me somewhat awkwardly. "Ok?" Steve responded unsure of himself.

I looked at them. "Ok," I started. "I know that y'all aren't really the happiest to see me, but I have a little gift for you guys," I smirked. I stood up and placed the record on the table.

"What's this?" Tony asked, picking it up.

"An apology. I know that my methods are unorthodox, but hey," I shrugged. "That's what I am." I swung my bag my shoulder and walked towards the exit.

"Wait," Loki jumped to his feet. "Where are you going?" he questioned me.

"I have about 5 or so weeks to find the final person in our rag-tag band of heroes. I have to get him," I explained.

"But what's the point?" Loki wondered.

I looked to the floor. I rubbed my neck. "It's my job," I told them. "I have to do this."

"No, you don't," Loki pleaded with me. "Please, stay. We, all of us, can take Th-Thanos on. But we have to do it together. We need you."

I kept my eyes cast to the floor. "I'm sorry Loki. I really am. But as the tablet said, 'Cut off the head and the body will flounder.'"

They looked at me, confusion written over their faces. "Supernatural. Season 7 Episode 21, Reading is Fundamental? Come on, guys!" I groaned. "What shows do you guys watch? I mean Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, and Misha Collins? GORGEOUS!" I exclaimed. "Anyways, I have to kill Him. No discussion. But it's nice to have back up," I smirked.

I threw the door open and ran down the hall, ignoring the shouts of "Wait! Jen!"


	14. Fangirling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Marvel.

_Some background before we start-_

_Jen's been away for about a month, give or take some days. In that time, she has managed to 'pick up' a 'gift' for all the Avengers and Loki, even Thor. She has been keeping tabs on them, making sure that they never got in a situation that was too life threatening._

_During that time, the Avengers and Loki were getting along, working like a real team, even though Loki wasn't an Avenger. Steve and Tony came out with their relationship, Loki got some issues with the media when they found out he was on Earth still, and Phil came back. The team was wary at first, then sorry and cautious, then everything became normal (or as normal as possible). Loki was really sorry and had been healing Phil magically for a while, saying his way was faster than Midgardian techniques. Phil became their handler and liaison with S.H.I.E.L.D., which was needed because the whole team was angry with Fury._

_This starts mid-fight with Doom and his Doom-bots. Phil is in a safe van, a bit off, still somewhat recovering. There are some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents with him, just some nameless lackeys._

Phil's POV-

I watched as the robots continued to overpower my team. I knew they could keep their own for a while longer, but if the tide didn't change, then there would be serious problems. Hawkeye kept shooting bot after bot, but he was losing arrows fast. Hulk kept smashing, but with everyone one that he destroyed, another replaced it. Iron Man's suit was dented in more places than needed. The Captain was losing stamina fast. Widow had blood dripping from various parts of her body. Thor was doing good but starting to get tired. Loki was the only one who didn't seem too be affected. He was throwing knives here and there and casting spells. He was distracted though, he kept looking around as if expecting to see someone. Then music flooded through the fighting zone.

"Carry on my wayward son

There'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry no more."

Instruments began to play and everything changed.

The team had stopped fight, but they didn't look as if they were scared. No, they looked relieved. The bots stopped fighting as well. "Uhh," said one of the agents in the van. "What's happening?"

No one knew. When the bots stopped moving, the team met up in a little circle. They seemed as if they stopped fighting and had started to make small talk instead. Loki looked smug, Tony, Steve, and Clint looked relieved, Natasha looked happy, Thor looked anxious, and the Hulk was smiling, which was a first. Then Doom walked out of one of the buildings.

He walked stiffly, suggesting he was doing this against his will. The team stopped talking and was looking at the building. Then a girl, walked out of the building as well. The whole team cheered and clapped and Hulk roared so loud, the ground seemed to shake. The girl urged Doom forward, towards the superheroes. I snapped out of my trance and snapped, "Any audio? Who is that girl?"

They didn't have an answer for my second question, but they did bring up an audio feed. "Hey guys, long time no see." I assumed it was the girl, since it was too high to be Doom's voice.

"Jen," said Loki, relieved.

"Run a search on this girl," I ordered and the agents hurried to comply.

"Where have you been?" Tony snapped.

"Yeah," agreed Steve. "It's been a month, young lady," he pointed out.

She gave them a lazy smile. "Calm down. I had to do some work. I did get...gifts, I supposed you could say that."

"What do you mean?" Clint asked, curiously.

"Well to normal people, they are not gifts really, well only Thor's, Bruce's, and Loki's would be gifts. The other ones are a more...delicate," she-Jen told them. Before they could say anything, she turned to Doom. "Hey bud," she smiled.

"What do you want?" he snarled.

"Nothing, really," she said innocently. "Just gotta ask a question."

"Fine."

"Which is cuter: baby goats or puppies?" she asked.

"What?" everyone went.

"This question is very important, Doom. Answer it." Her tone took on a harder edge and the villain hurried to comply.

"Puppies?" he guessed.

Jen sighed. "Wrong answer," she told him. Then with a punch that would send Thor reeling, she knocked him out.

"Now that we got that out of the way, I have to say something," she announced. She turned to Natasha. She cleared her throat and started, "Natasha. I would like to apologize for my actions before I left. I was stupid and inconsiderate, I mean, I come out of nowhere, and expect you to do what I say, when I say it. I hope that you will forgive me," she finishes and I can see that she means it.

Everyone waited for the Black Widow to give her verdict. "Well, you're wrong. Baby monkeys are much cuter," she states. They share a laugh and everyone lets out a breath.

She turns to another member of the team. Thor. She grits her teeth and takes a breath. "Thor. I know that I haven't been the nicest person. I want to say that my actions earlier were unacceptable. Your are of high status and I must put away my personal opinions of you and be polite. I don't like you, but I respect your love for Pop-Tarts, 'cause those are where it's at! So I am sorry," she ended.

Thor had a smile on his face. "Of course I forgive you, Lady Jen! Although, I must ask, what has caused your dislike for me?" he wondered.

"Long story for a rainy day." She brushed away the question and turned to Hulk. She jumped onto his waiting hand and he lifted her up to eye level. "HULK!!" she screamed, everyone flinching.

"Should we do something, Agent Coulson?" one of the agents said. I shushed him and continued to watch and listen, curious to how this would turn out.

She leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek and I didn't miss how Loki got stiff at that. "How've you been buddy?" she asked him.

"Good," he grunted. "How...are...you," he struggled to say.

"OHMIGOSH!!!" she screeched. "When did you learn to talk? Who taught you?" she asked him.

"Him," Hulk confessed, pointing to his head with his other hand.

She furrowed her brow and connected the dots. "Bruce?" she guessed. He nodded and she clapped. "Nice job, you two!" she grinned. After a pause, she asked Hulk, "Could I talk to Bruce?" A look of sadness crossed his face, but he grunted out a yes. he gave him another kiss (Loki stiffened even more, his hand clenched) and jumped down from the 10-foot high perch. The Hulk began his transformation, taking more time than usual.

The other agents and I were shocked, while the heroes looked on without too much concern. "Any results yet?" I asked the other agents.

"Only photos, sir," they told me.

"Keep looking." They nodded and continued to work.

I looked back at the screen to see Jen grinning at Steve. "You done it yet?" she asked.

He blushed bright pink. "Not yet," he told her.

"Hmm," she considered. "Well that's nice, I guess. Going slow and all that jazz." She clapped Tony other back and turned to the archer. "So, Clint, been practicing?"

"Actually, yes, I have, Jen," he informed her.

"Think you can spar with me for longer than 15 seconds now?" she smirked.

"Well..."

She turned to Loki. They looked at each other for a moment before she rushed to give him a hug. He returned the hug and spun her around in the air. He set her down, but they didn't part. Tony coughed awkwardly and they parted, blushing. "Are you OK?" Loki asked her, looking for any injuries.

"Of course," she scoffs. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because when you left for just two weeks, you came back half dead," someone said, tone drier than the desert.

She spun around and saw Bruce Banner. "Brucie!" she squealed. "How've you and Green Bean been?" she asked him.

"Better actually. Your advice on how he was just a big bundle of emotions was right-"

"Aren't I always?" she smirked.

He rolled his eyes and continued, "now, we've been twice as useful," he beams with pride.

"Nice job!" She pulled the half-naked man in for a hug and Loki's stiffness and clenched hands returned. Seems like he had a soft spot for her.

As they continued to talk, I read up on the girl. The only name they had on her was Jen. She was an excellent fighter. And she seemed as if she knew everything about everyone.

I frowned, wondering who or what she was. "Alright," I began, "everyone go back to S.H.I.E.L.D., I will make sure that Doom gets sent to the Fridge. The mission was a success." With that I hopped out of the van and watched as it sped away. I walked to the Avengers, Loki, Jen, and Doom. Jen was telling a story about some guy she met in a bar when I coughed. "Who are you?" I asked as she turned to face me.

All the blood drained from her face as she turned to look at me. "Holy shit. No way," she gasped.

"What? What's wrong?" Loki asked.

Jen's POV-

I was telling everyone about some dude who tried to get me to come back to his place at a bar when I heard footsteps. I ignored them and continued to talk. The person cleared their throat and as I turned to look, they spoke. "Who are you?" he asked.

I looked over him and the blood drained from my face. "Holy shit!" I swore. "No way."

Loki rushed to my side and asked, "What? What's wrong?"

"YOU'RE PHILLIP FUCKING COULSON!!!!!" I scream. I run over to him and give him a hug. I release after a few seconds and stamp my feet for a few seconds, while squealing.

"What the hell..." I hear Clint mutter.

"What are you talking about?" the awesome agent asked.

"You're _Him_. Like the best person ever! I know like everything about you! Your favorite Avenger is Captain America because you were bullied as a kid, just like him. You consider Nat and Clint your kids, because you brought Clint in and in turn, he brought in Nat. You don't plug your ears when you set up a bomb, you just cross your arms and hunch over. You faced down Stane when he was gear up to the nines with just a gun! You got to hand Tony stuff after meeting him only like two or three times. You got Ross off of Bruce's back and you got Thor to become a part of the Avengers after meeting him like twice. You stood up to Loki without flinching, of course you got stabbed, but whatever."

When I paused for a breath, he looked disturbed. "How do you know about all that?" he hissed.

"You could have been the Assistant Director to S.H.I.E.L.D., but you let Hill take it because you didn't want Clint and Nat to think that you left them. So you stay a handler and field agent. You were one of the first to lead a full-scale-" I stopped my rant, before I gave away any information about the future. "Anyways, you're like my hero, Sir? Mr. Coulson? Agent Coulson? Mr. Agent Coulson Sir." I settled on that and took a deep breath.

"How do you know all that stuff about me?" he asked me. "Some of that stuff, no one else knows about."

I gave him a huge grin. "My family told stories about you and your bravery when I was younger. They said how even though you were an ordinary agent, you changed everything. You've been my hero since I was like 5," I admitted.

"Since you started 'training'," Loki murmured.

I nodded to him and turned back to my hero. "I think that you are the best person ever, only second to one. You're awesome!" I squealed some more, making a fool of myself. I feel people's eyes on me and I blushed and stopped. I coughed awkwardly and stepped behind Loki. Everyone else was staring at me in shock and confusion, while Loki was grinning fondly down at me.

"Well..." Tony started, "what do we do with Doom?"

"Nat and I can bring him to the Fridge," Clint offered.

"No," I commanded, snapping out of my fangirl moment. "You have to 'unwrap' your gift," I say with an evil smile. "Could S.H.I.E.L.D. take care of it, Mr. Agent Coulson Sir?" I asked him.

He snaps out of his stare and nods. "Of course," he assures us smoothly. "I expect to meet everyone in the meeting room at 0900 tomorrow morning," he orders, picks up Doom, and walks away.

I stared at him, mouth open, still in shock over meeting my childhood hero. I thought that I would faint at least twice, being that close to him.

"What the hell was that Jen?" Clint wondered.

"He's Phil Coulson!! How are you not in awe every time you see him?" I asked the team.

"You get used to it," Nat shrugged.

"But damn..." Clint let the sentence trail off.

"What?" I snapped.

"I haven't seen anyone fangirl like that since Phil found out that about Cap'n," Clint smirked.

"Whatever," I blushed.

"What are these gifts you were talking about?" Bruce asked.

I strolled over to the scientist. "I'm glad you asked, Brucie boy," I said, flinging an arm around his shoulders. "I already dropped them off at the Tower. Now, some of them aren't what you expected, so it's OK if you won't want them. Tell me and I'll arrange to get rid of them," I tell them.

"Are they prostitutes?" Steve asked nervously.

I burst out into laughter. "No. These are more complex. Race y'all back to the Tower!" I exclaim and start to run, wanting to avoid their questions.


	15. Strange Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything.

Jen's POV-

As expected, I reach the Tower ages before anyone else. I walk through the fancy lobby and take the elevator to my floor. "Welcome back, Miss. Smith," JARVIS greeted me.

"Hey JARVIS. Thanks," I respond.

I walked to my room and grabbed the last present which was for Bruce. I already had the others in one of the common rooms. I rode the elevator to floor 73 which was where the 'gifts' were being held. I walked in and turned the light on. There was muffled words coming for the guy in the middle. I sighed and walked over, knowing this will be fun. I ripped his gag out and snarled, "What?"

"Who are you?" he questioned me.

"I'm your worst nightmare, you bastard," I hissed and punched him. He hit the floor and passed out.

"Miss, the team is looking for you," JARVIS told me.

"Tell them where I am," I told JARVIS.

I only waited a few moments before the team were walking down the hallway. I heard them coming and quickly put the sack on the guys head again.

They entered the room and were on guard right away. "Why are there people tied up birds in my Tower?" Tony asked, his voice deathly calm.

"Well because they are my gift," I explained. "I was away for a while and I picked up some interesting information. Let's start with Steve first. Who's your best friend ever?" I asked him.

"Bucky," he replied without hesitating.

I gave him a smile and moved to the first guy. I lean close and whispered in his ear, "Ведите себя, иначе вы будете сожалеть об этом. Если вы не знаете, что делать, пусть сделает первый шаг."* I waited until he nodded and took the hood off, then the gag.

"Bucky?" Steve's broken voice echoed through the room.

Bucky looked at me and I nod at him. "Hello...Steve," he said slowly.

Steve looks at the metal arm and whispers, "What happened?"

I take the reins there. "When Bucky fell, he didn't die. He was found by some Russian dudes and was experimented on. He was working with both HYDRA and the Red Room. His assassin name is the Winter Soldier. He would be frozen in between missions and only brought out when needed. When he would start to remember they put him through electric-shock therapy. He hasn't been put through it for a while, so he's starting to remember stuff now. Don't rush him. Y'all can talk somewhere else, but don't make him angry. He packs a punch," I grin. They are still staring at each other. "Guys!" I exclaim loudly. "Go somewhere else," I order them.

I watch as they nodded and Steve leads the way to an empty room. I see Tony staring at Bucky, jealousy all over his face. "Tony," I called him out. "They don't like each other like that. Chill," I assure him.

I walk behind the guy who I knocked out previously. Once I'm sure he's awake, I turn to Natasha. "Nat, this one is for you, but Clint, make sure you're holding her back. This one will be unsettling." I give them a nod then I rip the hood off. I'm glad Clint is strong, because the look in the red head's eyes were murderous. She starts yelling at him in Russian and just as he's about to get up I put a gun over his knee and warned him, "You move and you get two busted kneecaps. Your choice."

Clint has mostly calmed Natasha down and looks to the Russian man angrily. "What is he doing here?" she snarled.

"Calm down. I found little Ivan here working with Bucky so I brought him along as a...peace offering. Technically he's already dead. So..." I let the sentence hang and after a moment, understanding lights her eyes up.

She gives me a smile that is more animal than human. "Вы будете платить за то, что вы сделали для меня, ублюдок,**" she whispered to him. She knocks him out. "Thor could you please help me carry him?" she asked of the god. He nodded and left the room.

I grinned as Natasha left. "Who's the last person?" Tony asked.

I looked at the scientist, genius, magician, and archer. "This one its for Clint. Now, you have to control yourself, because I'm not sure that we'll be able to hold you back, understand?" I asked him.

He took a few breaths to control himself. He looked at me, straight in the eye and responded, "Whenever you're ready."

When the archer spoke, the man started to laugh, the sounds slightly muffled by the gag under the hood. I kicked him and hissed, "Keep laughing, you dumb shit and I'll kill you myself." The man stopped laughing. "Remember, keep calm," I reminded Clint.

He nodded and I ripped off the hood. "Holy shit," Clint gaped. "Is that...?"

"This is the Swordsman, also known as Jacques Duquesne," I announced.

Clint said nothing, still staring at his older (and presumed dead) mentor.

"I tried to get Trickshot, but he died a while back," I told him, almost apologetic.

"What am I to do?" the sniper asked.

I gave him a smile. "He's also technically dead," I smirked.

Clint gave me a truly evil smile. He hauled the old man to his feet roughly and put a gun behind his back. "Move," he commanded him.

The two former carnies left the room. I looked at Bruce, Tony, and Loki. "Who's next?" I asked.

Tony and Loki both step back before Bruce could and he walked forward. "I guess that it'll be me," he gulped.

I give him a smile. "I understand that you spent a year or so in South America. You were looking for some flower, right?" I checked with him.

He nodded, not sure where this was headed.

I walked over to the chair and pull over a bundle of flowers. "These flowers?" I asked innocently.

His eyes bug out and he snatched them out of my hand. "Where did you find these?" he questioned, checking to make sure they were the right ones.

I waved my hands and smirked. "Magic. I know that you don't like having the Hulk in you. There's enough to get rid of him completely, for the rest of your life."

He looked at me, eye brimming with unshed tears. He clutched them to his chest and stumbled out of the room. I don't know if he will use them or not, I hope not.

"What were those?" Tony and Loki asked.

"Those flowers have something in them the reverses the transformation. Completely." I held their gaze and made sure the seriousness of those flowers was known.

Thor walked in just as I finished talking with Loki and Tony. "Ahh, Thor. I know that you met a lady friend in New Mexico, right?" I asked him.

"Indeed," he agreed. "Lady Jane was an amazing and astounding person. And her friends, Sir Erik and Lady Darcy, were wondrous as well."

"Well, after not that much convincing, I got them to come out here."

"What?" Thor asked, still not understanding.

"If you go to the common room on the 80th floor, you have three guests," I explained. His eyes widened and he gave me a hug before rushing off.

"Should I be angry that you got all these people in my Tower without me knowing?" Tony asked.

"I shouldn't hope so," I grinned. "Especially because it's your turn. I know that you didn't have the best time in the dessert, but there was someone who helped you through it, ri-"

Before I could finish, he cut me off, voice cold, "Yes and because of that, he died."

I shook my head. "Not really. There's a thing called 'passing out from blood loss', silly." I watched as Tony's eyes filled with hope.

"Is he..."

"Yes," I smiled at him. "Your private floor in the living room. Try not to scare him too much!" I yelled as he ran out of the room, faster and happier than a kid on Christmas morning.

That left the Trickster and I alone in the room. I walk over to the chair and sat down. "What? No gift for me?" Loki teased.

I blushed and looked down. "Yes." I hear an intake a breath and rush to explain myself."I tried to think of something for you, but couldn't. You haven't really been on Earth apart from when you were tryng to kill people, yes, yes, you were controlled, but still. And what was I supposed to get you? A silly jacket, some books or clothes? No, it wouldn't have been fair. I'm really sorry and next time that I leave, I'll try to get you something," I promised.

When a hand landed on my shoulder, I flinched out of reflex. I heard another gasp. "Odin's beard," Loki gasped. "It's just me, Jen. Promise. I'm not angry. Just the fact that you're home and safe is a good enough gift for me. I swear."

I looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity in them. I hugged tight. "Thanks."

He just hummed as he returned the favor. "So I started to watch that show,  _Supernatural_ , and it's kind of alright," Loki said.

I gasped and pulled away. "What season are you on?" I questioned him.

"Season 8," he grinned.

"That's one of my favorites! Let's go to my room and watch it!" I suggested.

"Sure," Loki shrugged.

We left to go to the 69th floor and fell asleep in each others arms after finishing the season. The tears were still drying on my cheeks as I felt Loki brush them away and give me a kiss on the forehead. "Sov godt, min kjærlighet***," he whispered as I fell into the best sleep I had in the past month.

*The Next Day*

No one's POV-

Everyone came to the kitchen at different times. Loki and Jen were the first there and had started to cook the food. Next came Steve and Bucky, in sweat-soaked clothes, smiling and joking around. They just finished a morning work-out and were starving. Then came Clint, closely followed by Natasha. They looked as if they hadn't slept the night before. They wore the same cloths from yesterday, but with more blood on them. They both were all smiles. Natasha actually smiled so much, that Steve was scared for his safety. Then came in Thor with all his friends. His arm was wrapped around a pretty honey-hair girl. Another girl with an ample chest followed them, talking about something with an older white man. Thor introduced the first girl as his Lady Jane, the second as Lady Darcy, and the man as Sir Erik. Jen and Darcy started to talk as the latter helped make some drinks, while Loki sat down to eat. Bruce came in with the flowers he had received last night. All chatter ceased as they watched him drop them in the sink and light them on fire. No one talked about it, but there were happy tears in Jen's eyes (not that she would ever agree with that). Tony was the last to come. He had brought a guest with him as well. It was another older man, this one was not white however, he was of Middle Eastern descent. He was underfed and skitterish. Tony introduced him as Yinsen or the man who saved his life. By lunch, all the guests were well integrated with the team and Jen. Jen and Darcy talked about everything from which guy had the cutest butt (Darcy thought it was Bucky, but Jen swore up and down that Loki won that contest) to their hair and nails (they even set up a spa day with Nat, Jane, and Pepper, who joined them 30 minutes after Tony came down). Jen made sure to keep and eye on the two doctors, but they seemed to be fine in each others company.

At 9 o'clock, Phil came and Jen ran to hide in the bathroom for a bit before Darcy and Loki coaxed her out of it. She went back to cooking the food, stealing some of Loki's on occasion. Every time the handler talked to her, she turned bright red and stuttered out a response that made everyone laugh. When Phil said that she didn't have to call him Mr. Agent Coulson Sir and that she could just call him Phil, she nearly fainted with happiness.

Everything was going good. Until some stupid evil dude thought to attack the city in the middle of the afternoon.

Jen's POV-

I was reading a book when an alarm echoed through the living quarters of the Tower. I jumped up from my chair. "What's happening?" I asked no one in particular.

"Someone is attacking the city, Miss," JARVIS informed me.

"Oh my GOD," I groaned. I ran to my room to pull on my fighting clothes. It was a deep, dark blue suit and it had weapons everywhere. There was a belt that held knives, explosives, and extra ammo, a sword strapped to my back, a Bo staff on my calf, and two gun on both thighs. I made sure my weapons were in working order and ran outside. There were these strange human-sized bugs crawling around. I looked at them, trying to find some sort of pattern. I saw that there was one bug who had more bugs surrounding it than the others. I figured that it must be in charge. I grabbed the gun that was strapped to my thigh and the sword on my back and started to run towards the leader. The bugs tried to attack me, but I was too fast. I plowed my way through them, shooting and slicing whatever got in my way. I made it to the bug boss and got rid of its protectors. I circled around it cutting open different parts and throwing explosives in the body. I ran a bit away and let the devices explode. I turned around once I was sure it was dead and saw the Avengers, Loki, Bucky, and ~~Mr. Agent Coulson Sir~~ Phil staring at me.

"What just happened?" Bucky wondered.

"I took care of the bug thingies, because you guys were too slow. Your welcome. Now, I'm going to take a shower, I look and smell terrible," I announced to them.

I made my way past them and they got a good look at the destruction I left in my path. There weren't any serious civilian casualties, although most had some cuts, bruises, and burns and were covered with bug blood and slime. There was bug guts, blood, and slime everywhere. There were burn bits of the leader strewn all over the place.

"Is that normal?" I heard Bucky ask Steve.

"No, no it's not," he assured him.

I went back to the Tower, took a shower, and was back in my chair, reading my book within 30 minutes.

The next day as Loki, Jane, Erik, Yinsen, Darcy, Jay, and I are watching some reality TV show called Jersey Shore. As far as my plans go for the rest of my life, I will never go there. Just as some dude knocks himself out, Phil comes up to us, with the Avengers behind him. "Jen," Phil starts, "would you like to become a part of the Avengers?" he offered.

"Depends," I smiled.

"On what?" he wondered, eyes narrowing, ready to make a deal.

"If Loki and Jay can come with me," I told them. Phil looks confused. "Jay is my nickname for Bucky," I explained to him.

Phil and the team discussed it as some rap song plays on a break. They turned around. "Deal."

I high-fived the other new members and grinned. "Awesome!"

"But," Tony smirked, "you have to come to the party tomorrow night."

"What?" I stuttered, clearly shocked.

"Yeah," Clint joined in. "Everyone has to know if there's a new Avenger or else there could be problems," he said innocently, but with a comical glint to his eyes.

"Fucking hell," Jay and I swore at the same time, while Loki groaned out loud.

The new Avengers and I spend the rest of the day learning the rules about superhero fighting. We are given an invitation for the ball that will take place tomorrow.

Just before I go to my room to sulk at the fact that I have to wear a dress, I set up a nail and hair appointment for Jane, Darcy, Natasha, Pepper, and myself. We decided to also get our dresses while Tony fixes the males up with proper suits.

Just like last night, Loki and I watch TV until we fall asleep. This time, he falls asleep first. I slid out from under his grasp and I spend the night in the gym, honing my skills.

**A/N-A lot's happened. For those who don't know, the Swordsman was the first mentor Clint had, then Trickshot. Ivan was the guy who introduced Nat to the Red Room. Bucky/Winter Soldier was Steve's childhood friend. Yinsen was the guy who Tony was stuck in the cave with. In the Incredible Hulk, Bruce found a flower that was supposed to stop the Hulk from coming out. When he tried it in an experiment, it didn't work, but he thought it was because he had only one flower.**

***-Behave or else you'll regret it. If you don't know what to do, let him make the first move.**

****-You'll pay for what you did to me, bastard.**

*****-Sleep well, my love.**


	16. Workouts and Dances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Marvel.

Steve's POV-

I walked down the hall, stealing the occasional glance at Bucky. He seemed to be doing better, but I don't know what they did to him. He seemed to be regaining his memories and he was OK with the thought of me in a relationship with another man. After the tenth look, I steeled my nerves. "So how ya doing?" I asked.

He glanced over at me, still groggy from getting up at 6 to train with me. "Good," he answered slowly. "I'm getting my memories back, so that's good. And the ladies here are gorgeous," he winked.

I blushed awkwardly. "So no problems sleeping or anything? I can ask Tony to fix any issues you might have," I offered.

"Stop worrying," he assured me. "If I have a problem, I'll deal with it."

We turned to corner only to see that the simulation room was in use. I frowned right away. No one was supposed to be in there without 3 others with them. I looked setting and saw that whoever was in there had only two more until they 'beat' the 'game' and raised my eyebrows.

"What's wrong, Stevie?" Bucky asked seeing my expression.

"Who's in there JARVIS?" I asked the AI.

"Miss. Smith," he informed me.

"By herself?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes," he said. "Would you like a live feed?"

"Yes please," I replied.

A hologram popped up and it showed Jen moving so fast, the camera just barely caught her. She was wearing nothing but a sports bra and shorts, but that wasn't the main point.

She had no weapons.

She was fighting everything using nothing but her hand to hand combat skills and her brain. She seemed to be exhausted but not because of fighting, but because of possible lack of sleep. She defeated the level and paused for a moment to stretch out some muscles. It was then when we noticed her body.

She was covered in scars. They were all healed, nothing but white lines. But some them spelled out stuff.

"Freeze and zoom in," Bucky commanded the robot.

Her body came into closer view and I could properly see the scars. They spelled out various words, mostly in English, but with some in other languages. The largest one read  _Descendant_  while the others were only simple insults.

"What the fucking hell?" snarled Bucky. His anger was showing but I was too shocked and horrified to do anything. He stormed into the room when there were just a few seconds remaining in the break.

"What are you two doing here!?" she screamed at us.

"What are those?" I asked.

"None of your business," Jen hissed.

"I think that they are. I mean they could cause problems in the field and if we're fighting and there's an issue, that was make an even bigger problem," Bucky told the brunette.

She didn't answer. She tried to walk to the door, but Bucky grabbed her. She must have still been in a fighting mood because she heaved him over her shoulder and slammed him on the ground. I winced as I heard the loud thud. " _Я держу тебя из ада. Я могу засунуть тебя обратно дюйма*_ ," I heard her whisper. She walked out of the gym without a backwards glance.

"Wow," I whispered.

Jen's POV-

After I flipped Jay, I left the room and took a big, shuddering breath. I hadn't finished my workout so I took the stairs to my floor. I tried to slip in without waking up Loki, but he woke up when I shut the door. He was half asleep, but his movements were precise. He rolled off the bed and into a stance that was half-defensive and half-offensive. I froze until he was more awake. He looked to me and blushed. "Morning," I smirked.

"Hello," he replied.

"Bad dream?" I wondered.

He grinned sheepishly. "Where were you?" he asked.

"I got up at 5 and went to the gym for a bit," I lied.

He nodded at my response and sat on the bed. I moved next to him. "Any plans?" he asked.

"Yeah. The girls and I are gonna spend the whole day preparing for tonight. After we all have breakfast, we're going to get started," I informed him.

"Lucky you," he said sarcastically.

"I know. You must be so jealous," I smirked.

"Totally," he said rolling his eyes.

I turned to face him. "So who do you think is going to go with who?"

He rolled his eyes again. "Why are you asking me?" he wondered.

"Because you've been in the Tower and probably noticed more chemistry than I have," I reasoned.

He cleared his throat. "Well, Stark and Rogers are together, clearly. Thor and Jane are in a relationship, so they'll go together. The two assassins will also be together, but I'm not sure if they are in a relationship or no-"

"They are," I interrupted.

He gave me a glare that was ruined by the happiness in his eyes and started again. "Bruce has feelings for Miss. Potts, so maybe they'll ask each other out. And Bucky and Darcy seem to connect, so maybe they'll ask each other out. Who knows," he shrugged.

I smiled at the information given to me. I pecked him on the cheek and stood up. "Thanks, but I gotta take a shower then make breakfast. See you later." I disappeared into the bathroom without another comment.

Loki's POV-

I watched as Jen flounced from the room. I was going to ask her to go the event with me, but she left before I had the choice. I bit my lip and wondered when I would be able to have a moment alone with her to ask her. A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts.

I walked over to the door and opened it. It was Rogers and Bucky. Rogers was looking down at him feet and Bucky was staring straight ahead, a determined glint in dark eyes. "Yes?" I asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Can we speak to Jen?" Bucky asked.

"What about?" I countered.

"Her...umm...uhh...scars," Rogers said nervously.

My eyes widened in shock and I quickly reached forward and pulled them in. I shut the down and turned to them. "How do you know about those?" I questioned.

"We saw them when she was training in the simulation room," Bucky confessed.

I bit my lip before calling out, "JARVIS? Call Bruce here. Wake him up and tell him it's about Jen's condition," I ordered.

"Right away," the machine responded.

"We'll talk about Jen when he gets here," I told them.

Bucky shrugged and walked over to a chair and sat down, while Steve waited by the door looking awkward.

We had waited for only a few more minutes until the door opened. Bruce stood there, hair messed up and clothes thrown on randomly. "What's the issue?" he gasped out.

"They know about the scars and now wish to know the meaning behind them," I explained, pointing to Rogers and Bucky.

He looked shocked for a moment, but quickly recovered. He gave me a look that clearly said  _Should we_?

I shrugged. "What happened when you asked her about them?" I asked.

"She got angry and flipped Bucky," Rogers said, a hint of a smile on his face.

I thought about what to do and came to a conclusion. "Leave."

"Huh?" Bucky and Rogers both asked, confused.

"You'll find out at breakfast. Leave." I repeated myself and walked back to the bed to lie down on it. "Please leave as well Bruce," I asked of him.

Bucky and Steve looked at me strangely until Bruce herded them out.

I closed my eyes and thought about how to convince Jen to show her scars to a bunch of people she practically just meet.

Jen's POV-

I stepped out of the shower and looked into a mirror.

I barely noticed how fit I was and instead focused a majority of my attention to the various marks on my body. There were normal ones made by a knife, but others were burns, while others were words. I traced a finger over the clearest one. It said  _Betrayer_  and it was on my stomach. I remember how I got it, I let some kids who were part of the Resistance live. They were hardly able to walk and I felt pity. I left them on someone's doorstep anonymously but they still found out. I shook my head and focused on drying off to go to get my clothes to make breakfast.

I left the bathroom in nothing more than a towel and walked towards my wardrobe. Sometime when I was away, someone filled it with various clothes. "Stop Jen," I heard Loki say.

I turned to face him. "Yes?"

"Don't you think that you should show the team and others...them?" he asked hesitantly.

"Show them what?" I played dumb, but knew what 'them' were.

He took a deep breath. "Your scars."

"Why should I do that?" I asked, turning around to face him fully.

"It makes sense. We are a team, you have to trust us. You don't have to tell them how you got the scars, just that you have them. And wouldn't it be weird to wear a full length dress while the others have one short dresses?" he pointed out.

I shrugged. "I don't care," I told him. "I do what I want."

He gave me a puppy dog eyes look. "Please?" he pouted.

I paused and huffed out, "fine. I'll wear shorts and a tank top. Happy?"

"Ecstatic," he grinned.

I donned my clothes and stepped out of the room, followed by Loki. This time we weren't the first ones in the kitchen. Bruce, Steve, and Jay were there. They gaped at me and how little I covered up. When I cocked an eyebrow at them, they looked away.

I started to get the food ready when the others came they all gasped at my body.

I turned around with my hands full of food to be served and a smirk on my lips. "Food's ready," I told them.

They all took their seats, continuing to stare at me. They all looked at each other before someone had the guys to ask me.

Shockingly, Tony was the one to ask.

"Wanna explain?" he asked, gesturing to my scars.

"They were part of my training when I was younger." That was all I said on the matter. They tried to ask more questions but I didn't answer. Finally, I got fed up. "Look, the only reason I showed you was because of the gala tonight. I was convinced to because Loki pointed out how awkward I would look if I was in a full length dress, while the others were in shorter, nicer ones," I explained. "Now about tonight. Girls, I have our appointments done and we can go dress shopping where y'all would like, I'll find a dress at one of the shops. Guys, y'all have to find suits for this. It's a classy event."

"My tailor can fix them up," Tony offered.

I shot him a grateful smile. "Thanks. Well, we'll need to know if anyone wants to ask someone to the dance. Is there anyone someone else wants to ask?" I prodded.

Bruce blushed a faint pink and looked to the strawberry blond next to him. "Pepper," he said turning to her, "would you want to go to this event with me?" He held his breath when he finished.

Instead of responding, she leaned over and kissed him on the mouth. When they pulled apart she said, "Of course!"

I clapped and said, "Anyone else?"

Darcy and Bucky both turned to each other and asked, "Wanna go?" They sounded rushed and hurried. They both blushed and nodded. Darcy had the guts to give him a kiss on the cheek before turning back to her food.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed. "Anyone else?" I wondered. I hoped that Loki would say something but he was silent. "Alright, moving on. I assume that the reason Thor, Jane, Nat, Clint, Steve, and Tony didn't ask anyone was because they were going with their respective significant other, right?" I asked. They all nodded and I smiled. "Well, I was thinking about this. Tony were a Captain America themed tie and Steve wear an Iron Man themed tie. It'd be awesome, but I understand if you wouldn't take the suggestion."

"Actually," Tony smirked. "I was going to wear a flag toga, but I guess that can work."

Steve blushed at his boyfriends joke. "Yes, Jen. That's a great plan," he complimented.

"Great, well ladies, ready to go?" I asked.

They all finished up the last of their meals and stood up. They gave their lover a kiss and came to my side. I have the men a smile and a wave. When Loki gave me a thumbs up, I ignored him and his gaze saddened.

We all walked over to the elevators and waited for the machine to come. When we were safely in it, Darcy turned to me. "So what's up with you and Loki?" She gave me a questioning look, but I ignored it.

"Nothing," I stonily replied, gabbing the button for the lobby. The rest of the ride was silent.

When we reached the bottom floor and left the building Jane asked, "Where are we going?"

I had my emotions under control by then and took a deep breath before responding. "We're going to this really cool hair and nails place I found. I dunno about what you guys are gonna get done to you hair, but you don't have to get it cut because we're going to a salon. Just, like, wash it of whatever," I shrugged.

"You've never done this before, have you?" Pepper teased.

"Only once. It was the day of my graduation," I blushed.

"Well, most people don't go to the salon for just cutting their hair," she told me.

"Then why do they go?" I wondered in confusion.

"Because they can," she said simply.

I wrinkled my nose up in bewilderment. That's stupid," I declared. "Whatever, though. Let's get started!" I exclaimed.

Bruce's POV-

I watched as Loki gave Jen a thumbs up, but she ignored it and continued to walk with the other girls and Pepper. I was happy that my love life was settled, but what about Loki's? As we were putting away the dishes, I confronted him. "So are you and Jen not going together then?" I asked.

He expression turned to one of longing. "I don't know," he admitted helplessly.

"Why didn't you ask her?" I said, reaching up to put away the last of the cups. "She made it pretty obvious that she wanted someone to ask her. And as of now, the only single men are you and Coulson, and I doubt that Coulson is her type," I joked.

"Please, she's in love with him," he snorted.

I grinned. "Aww, is little Loki jealous?" I teased.

He turned red. "No, it's just that he's at least twice her age. So why does she spend so much time talking about him?" he growled, running his hands through his hair, which was back to its black and long self.

I shook my head. Before I could say anything, JARVIS spoke. "Mr. Stark has his tailor here. He requests that you two go to the 50th floor for the fitting."

I sighed. How Tony managed to get the poor guy here so fast was beyond me. "Let's go," I suggested to Loki, the god of mischief and patron god of those unable to tell when someone is in love with them.

Jen's POV-

I was looking at the various bottles of nail polish, since I was the last one to get my hair done, when my phone rang. I picked it up and asked, "Hello? Oh, hey Tony. The tailor is there already? And the guys have their colors picked out already? Hmm, that's actually a smart plan. Was it Steve's?" I teased. I pulled the phone away from my ear as I head him babble on about how he can make up some good ideas too. I rolled my eyes and brought the phone back to my ear. "Chill, man. Just send me the colors so I can show the girls," I commanded. "I have to go, it's time for my appointment," I told him. "Just send me the photos, bye."

I walked over to the lady and sat down. "What would you like?" she asked me.

"Hmm, could you wash it and then like curl it? I have a party tonight," I explained.

"I can do that," she said confidently. I gave her a smile and let myself wander as to what I should wear when my phone gave off a sound. I checked the screen and saw that I have a new picture message from 'The Hottest and Gayest Man Alive.' I chuckled at the name Tony had given himself when he handed me my phone. I opened it up and saw that Bruce had on purple, Thor had a red tie, Clint had a classic black tie, Jay had a shiny silver one, and Loki had a striking emerald tie.

"Hey guys, come look at the colors your dates are wearing. Make your dresses match," I told them as they flocked around me and Stella, my stylist. They handed me back my phone and raced over to the nail polish to choose what colors they should wear.

"Is this a big party?" Stella asked an hour later as I was paying.

"Yeah," I told her.

"What is it, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Tony Stark's gala." I smirked at the look she gave us as we left the salon. "So what stores do you guys want to hit?" I asked the other girls.

"Let's just look around and see what strikes our fancy," suggested Nat.

We all agreed and began our hunt.

5 hours later-

"Guys, stop. I don't have to get a green one," I told them. "We can just find a normal dress and leave."

"Nonsense," Pepper said briskly.

Darcy came running up to us. "Here, try this." She shoved another green dress in my arms.

I sighed and plowed back to the changing rooms. I put on the dress. I looked in the mirror and gasped. I stepped outside and the others reactions were the same. I giggled at their shocked faces. "That's what I was like too," I agreed.

"Let's get it!" Darcy shouted.

I rolled my eyes and went back to the changing rooms to take it off. I went back out with the dress in my hand. "Let's go."

Loki's POV-

I waited with the other guys for their dates. The first to come down was Jane, Thor's girlfriend. She was wearing a red dress that match Thor's tie perfectly and it came down to her knees. She had painted her nails a sky blue color. She was wearing the earrings that Thor had given her for their 1 month anniversary. She looked pretty, I guess. Thor thought so as well and swept her up in a kiss. I rolled my eyes at the blond's antics and looked to see who would go down the stairs next.

It was Pepper, Bruce's date. She had one a dress that was a few shade's lighter than his tie, but it still looked good together. She had her nails painted a Hulk green. Bruce stared at her with an open mouth until Tony elbowed him. He snapped out of it and moved forward to collect her, blushing nervously.

The next to come down was the redhead, Natasha. She was wearing a classic black dress, but it suited her. She was carrying a small black clutch which probably only held weapons and I could see the outline of a gun on her upper thigh. I stifled a chuckle when she moved next to the archer and held his hand.

The second to last one was Darcy. She had one a shimmering silver dress. She was had her nails done red, probably to match the star on her boyfriends arm. She was wearing simple shoes and her hair was done in a braid. She seemed the most informally dressed out of us all. She match her date who was wearing dress pants and a tie, but no jacket.

Then came Jen.

When she walked down the stairs, slowly, but confidently, I was shocked speechless. She had on an emerald dress that fit her perfectly. It hugged her curves and covered a majority of her scars. She was wearing a simple, yet intricate gold necklace. She held a shinny gold clutch which matched her heels and made her green nails pop out. Her hair was falling down in soft curls and she had on minimal makeup.

She was stunning.

Before I could say anything, Coulson spoke. "Wow. You look beautiful, Jen," he complimented her.

I hissed when she ducked her head and stuttered out a thank you. Bruce heard me and gave me a shake of the head.

"Let's go. The limo's waiting," Tony informed everyone.

Before I lost my courage fueled by anger, I spoke up. "Wait."

Jen's POV-

I went down the stairs and noticed with an internal smirk, Loki's shocked face. When Phil both addressed me by my first name and complemented me, I nearly exploded with happiness. I ducked my head so he wouldn't see my bright pink blush across my cheeks as I said, "Thank you," back.

We have just started making our way downstairs when Loki called out, "Wait."

We all turned around and looked at him. He kind of paled when he saw everyone staring at him expectantly. "What?" I asked him.

He licked his lips and turned his gaze on me. "Jen. You and I don't have dates, so would you want to go. As friends if you want," he said.

It wasn't what I wanted, so I decided to joke around with him. "Hmm, what if I wanted to go with Phil?" I teased.

I noticed how his eyes narrowed in anger and sadness. He seemed lost for words, as if I wouldn't have rejected him. "I was joking. Sure, we can go as friends," I said, bitterness creeping in my tone as I said that last word. I moved beside him and noticed Bruce looking at the both of us.

We continued to the limo without anymore interruptions.

We made it to the gala and sat in the car. "So who goes first?" I asked, breaking the silence.

Pepper took charge and started to speak. "Phil first, as he's the only single person here, because Yinsen didn't want to go. Tony and Steve will follow, then Bruce and I, after Clint and Nat, then Thor and Jane, then Darcy and Bucky. Last to go will be you and Loki. Once you are all in there, try to behave," she pleaded. When no one met her gaze, she just rolled her eyes.

While the others were leaving, I heard the crowd's reactions. Phil didn't have a big one. Tony and Steve's was loud. Really loud. Pepper's and Bruce's were quiet, probably not to upset the Hulk, but there were lots of photos being taken. Clint and Nat had a reaction that was not too loud and not to quiet. When Thor and Jane stepped out, there were lots of cat calls for Thor. When Darcy and Jay left, there was a reaction similar to Phil's. They were probably either staring at Jay's arm or at Darcy's boobs, probably both. Loki and I looked at each other with nervous smiles playing on our lips. I reached to grab his arm and we stepped out of the limo.

Total.

Silence.

I looked at Loki and jerked my head to the door. We started to walk when everyone 'unfroze.'

They started to take pictures and call out at us. I tightened my grasp on Loki's arm and he looked down at me. He looked down and gave me a little kiss on the top of my head, because no matter how high the heels are, he'll always be a giant. The photographers 'aww'ed and took even more photos. We eventually made it to the others and I let go of my death grip on Loki's arm. He shook it out and gave me a grin. "Would you like to keep it?" he teased.

I blushed and shot him a grin. I turned to Tony and Pepper. "Are these things normally this crazy?" I wondered.

"Yes," they responded in sync.

"How do you get through these things?" I questioned.

"Alcohol," Tony stated.

We all laughed at him. He gave us a grin and dragged Steve away, muttering about 'getting him to guilt people give them money.'

"I think we should follow Tony and Steve's example. Let's try to get some funds," Phil suggested.

We all agreed and split up. Immediately, all the old men went to us girls, while the old women went to the men. I had managed to convince over 15 people to donate to the Avengers before I finally needed a drink. I finally got over to the bar where I met Bruce drinking water.

"How's it going?" Bruce asked.

"I hate all these people here," I said, downing half of my drink in one gulp. "When's the dancing supposed to start?" I wondered.

"Dunno," he shrugged.

I rolled my eyes at the lack of help. "Thanks Doc," I sneered.

"Anytime," he joked.

"Why are you not out collecting funds?" I questioned.

"People seem to be scared of the Hulk, ergo, they're scared of me. So I decided to step back and let  Pepper do all the work," he explained.

I noticed how affectionately he said his date's name and suddenly curiosity and envy filled me. "What's the deal with Loki?" I asked abruptly.

"Huh?" My question seemed to throw him off track. "Oh, that."

"Yeah. What's the deal? I mean, I've not been the best person, but I thought that we were more than friends. I mean, we even like cuddle/slept together. And he actually brings out the best in me. I mean, I haven't gone off on a random man hunt to kill someone the whole time I was here!" I exclaimed. His eyes widened at my statement, but I continued talking. "I mean, you're probably the closest thing to a friend here. Did he say anything thing about me to you?" I wondered, shooting him some puppy dog eyes.

He sighed but just as he was about to reply, music started. Out of nowhere, Pepper popped up. I took a step back right away, not wanting to seem as if I was making a move on her boyfriend. "Want to dance, sweetheart?" Bruce asked the purple clad lady.

She nodded and the two of them walked to the dance floor. He shot me a look, almost sorry he didn't get to say what was on his mind. I walked back to the bar and got another drink. I sipped this one slower and looked at who was dancing with who.

Steve was with some old lady, shooting looks of both anger and helplessness to Tony who was laughing at the look on his lover's face. Clint was watching with disinterest on his face, fury in his eyes as Nat danced with a twenty-something year old. I smirked softly. I saw Thor and Jane dance, Thor looking like a giant next his smaller partner. I watched as Darcy and Jay stood off to the side, talking and joking quietly. I was looking around for Loki when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Loki there. He held out his hand with a soft smile. "Do you want to dance?" I gave him a smile. I took his hand and he led me to the center of the room.

The music started and we began to dance. "How are you doing?" he asked.

"Fine," I said shortly. "How are you?"

"Well, people are avoiding me, so that's nice. I don't have to deal with them. Thank Odin," he grinned.

"Stop being dramatic," I grinned, shaking my head. As we continued to talk, I found it harder to stay angry at him. By the time the dance was over, we were on better terms than when we left the Tower. I walked to the bathroom to check myself and make sure that I didn't look as if I wanted to leave and never go to one of these boring events again.

I left the bathroom and walked out and was greeted with quite a sight. A bunch of people were surrounding Loki, the poor soul. I shook my head and walked up to the stage where the musicians were playing. They stopped playing once I walked up to the microphone.

"Hello, do I have everyone's attention?" I asked. When everyone but the guys messing with Loki looked at me I said, "Clearly not. Considering there are a load of people screwing with my boyfriend." The team looked at me with shock, Loki included, and the guys bullying Loki turned to me, faces covered in sneers.

"What's it to you?" one of those morons called out.

I put a hand on my hip and cocked it. "He's mine. If you want to mess with him, then you better mess with me first," I sneered. "And in case you don't think that I'm that good of a fighter, let me tell you a little something. You know those freaky bugs that tried to attack the day before. Remember how fast they were defeated? That was me. By. My. Self." I smirked as I saw the looks of shock and terror on their faces. "Exactly, so back away from him. And this is my cue to leave. It's past my bed time," I joked. I jumped off the stage and walked swiftly through the crowd. When Loki came up to me, I just took his hand and led him out of the building. I got us a taxi and we spent the ride in silence.

As we got into the elevator, I finally had to break it. When the doors shut, I turned to him. "Sorry if me calling you my boyfriend made you uncomfortable," I apologized.

He looked me in the eyes and stayed silent. He moved into my personal space, but I didn't stop him. He looked into my eyes and whispered, "Stop me if I'm wrong."

Then he slowly lowered his head to meet my lips. He kissed me softly and when I didn't move his pulled back. I regained motion of my limbs and reached up to put me hand behind his neck and pull him down to my lips again.

He kissed back passionately and gently moved me to where my back was again on of the walls. He tore his lips away from my neck and started to kiss little kisses down to my neck. As he sucked on a spot there, I gasped out, "N-no, not he-here." He paused and stepped back. He gave me a smile and pushed the button to our floor.

JARVIS must have known this was important, so the ride took shorter than usual. When the doors opened, he lifted me up in his arms, bridal style and took us to my room. We made it through the doors and resumed our previous activities. The session got more heated until we collapsed, spent, into each other's arms.

He gave me a little kiss on the forehead and told me, "I love you."

I returned to kiss, but on his lips and responded, "I love you, too."

Phil's POV-

We all came back to the Tower and asked JARVIS where Jen and Loki were. "Jen's bedroom," the robot told us.

Tony let out a little chuckle and we all went to the 69th floor. When we went to the bedroom and opened the door everyone's mouth dropped in shock.

We saw Loki and Jen, asleep, in each other's arms. Jen was leaning into Loki and his touch. Loki had a protective arm around Jen, with a smile on his lips. They were holding hands over the covers, their fingers intertwined.

** *I got you out of Hell. I can shove you back in. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. That's a lot of character POV's. Sorry if they were OC. And that last bit. I didn't go into detail, because this isn't M. I think that there really won't be that many chapters left like 3 or 4 or maybe 5. There's this awesome thing called voting/commenting and it means a lot to me. So you guys should totally vote/comment. Please. I mean, there aren't even that many chapters left. It's Sunday, do a good deed.


	17. Breakdowns and Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Marvel. Only Jen.

Jen's POV-

"Haha." A booming laugh echoed around the square. I froze, knowing who's laugh it was. He came into view and my face paled. "Hello. Haven't you been disobedient," he snarled.

I swallowed, gaining some of Tony's bravado and cockiness when I responded. "Nah, I don't think I have," I smirked.

His eyes remained cold and cruel. "Not much good it did you, anyways." He waved his hands and suddenly the Avengers and my family came into my sight. They had only one thing in common. There was a hold in the middle of their foreheads.

My mouth dropped open. "No, no," I stuttered weakly. "That's not possible."

"But it is," said my father.

"You did this. First your family, then the team and I," Phil snarled.

Tears started to stream down my face as I shook my head wildly.

"And to think," Loki started, "I almost loved," he sneered.

More tears came, blurring my vision.

"I'm ashamed of you," Thor thundered.

Loki came close to me, green lighting up his hand. When I tried to move, he waved his hand and I was frozen. He came close to me and put his magic free hand on my shoulder. He started to shake me and say something. I couldn't make out what he was saying though. I watched, paralyzed, as his other hand came closer to me. Then a sharp pain filled my senses as his hand drew closer.

*End of dream*

I woke up gasping for air. Loki was awake in an instant. "What's wrong, love?" he asked, coming closer to me.

"Stay away!" I shrieked.

A look of shock covered his face. He stopped moving, but continued to talk. "It's OK. Do you need anything, dear?" He held his hand out and I reacted without thinking.

A gust of air filled the room and threw him against the opposite wall.

I covered my mouth in shock. I ran to the closet and grabbed some clothes. I threw them on and left the room. I ran out into the hall and up the stairwell to the roof. I sank to the floor, sobbing violently.

I was so busy crying, that I didn't notice when the Avengers came onto the room, still in their jammies.

"Jen?" Loki called out cautiously. "Is something wrong?"

I stopped crying and whimpered out, "Stay away from me."

They didn't listen. I heard gravel crunch as someone came closer. I turned around to see Thor coming close to me, hands held out in front of him.

"Stay back!" I screamed.

He froze and slower went back to the others.

"Jen," Phil said calmly. "Tell us what's wrong?"

"Me."

Bucky shook his head. "I know that's not true. You're a good person. A kind person."

I laughed a harsh, bitter laugh that made everyone flinch at the lack of emotion in it. "How would you know? You only know what I told you about me. Nothing more."

"Then tell us so we can judge how good or bad you are," Steve suggested.

I shot then a cold smile. "Fine." I paused for a moment, gathering my thoughts. "When I was young my mom told me stories about you guys. I accidentally told someone them. My mom was killed because of me. No matter who's  _Descendent_  she was," I spat, "stuff like that is treason and you get drained to death. My father and sister worked with the Revolution. I found out. Then I let it slip out of my mouth under my 'training' and they were taken. Once more they died, but it was different this time. They were held captive till I was of age. I was forced to kill them. I shot them in their heads. And they've haunted me ever since. And now you will all suffer the same fate, at my hand."

Tony burst out laughing. "I doubt that."

"Oh really, Stark?" He stared at me with wide eyes because I called him by his family name, rather than his given. "You know what my code name is? It's  _Heartless_. Because only someone without a heart could be responsible for their parents deaths," I snap.

Everyone stares at me, shocked. Phil was the first to recover. "Tell us what your dream was about then," he said.

I made my face into another emotionless mask. "It started out like the others. I'm in a room and someone starts to laugh. Then He appears in my sight and berates me, this time I spoke back though. Then he made my family appear. They all had bullet holes in the middle of their foreheads. Funnily enough, they didn't die like that, it would've been to  _kind_." I paused, feeling emotions start to creep up my throat. "Then y'all appeared. You spoke first, ' _You did this. First to your family, then to the team and I_.' Then L-Loki said that he never actually loved me," I confess, crying again and stuttering wildly. "Then Thor came up to me and said that he was ashamed of me. And then Lo-Loki came closer to me and he was about to k-kill me. Then I woke up," I finished lamely.

"I  _do_  love you," Loki insisted.

I laughed bitterly. "As if someone like you could love someone like me. I'm a Monster, a foul and poisonous person. One who doesn't deserve to be alive."

For the first time, Bucky laughed. "But that makes you an Avenger," he said. "You have to believe yourself to be a monster, then you try so hard to make right, to remove the evil from you. Think of it as motivation," he smirked.

I let the meaning of his words sink in. "But...but-"

"No 'but's," Tony cut me off, "just ice cream. And how lucky it is we have some in the freezer," he smiled.

Clint was the one who came to get me from the edge. He picked me up and I sagged against in chest. He carried me down to the theater where Tony told everyone to watch horror movies.

"To see real monsters," was his reasoning.

"Not good enough to give me nightmares," Darcy muttered. Everyone laughed and Bucky placed a kiss on her lips.

Just as we finished  _Mama,_ JARVIS called out to me."Ms. Smith? You know that watch system you wanted me to set? It just went off," he informed me.

" _Holy fucking shit_ ," I swore. "Put it up on the TV," I commanded.

The credits were replaced with a map of the solar system. A moving red line had just passed Pluto.

 _"Holy fucking shit_ ," I swore again.

"What's wrong?" Loki asked.

"He's coming. Thanos is coming."

I jumped off the couch and paced in front of everyone. "What should we do?" Steve wondered.

I waited before answering, gathering my thoughts. "OK, first we have to get Jane, Darcy, Pepper, Selvig, and Yinsen to a safe house. One of mine. But we have to leave now, but first the people I listed have to get stuff that will last them about 2, 3 weeks. Let's go!" I exclaimed.

They all jumped up to run to their rooms.

"What else?" Tony asked.

"I'll drop them off, then come back. There needs to be a press conference and I will speak about it. Say that there's a big terrorist threat or something," I came up with. "I the mean time, Phil get S.H.I.E.L.D. ready, set up protective measures or whatever you guys do. The rest of you guys, get ready, so last minute preparations are obvious."

"Wait," Bruce interrupted, "when will he come?"

"In 4 days," I told them.

Their eyes bugged out. "Fuck," Clint swore softly.

I started to make my way to the door. "Anyways, this'll take about a few hours there and back, so please try to set the conference at around one-ish," I requested.

I made my way to my room to put on some proper clothes and was interrupted by someone.

Natasha, of all people.

"We need to talk," she began.

I looked around here. "Can this wait? I gotta fly a jet, you know," I reminded her.

"Then I'll come with and help you," Nat offered.

I sighed, knowing that there was no way to get rid of her. "Fine," I said, admitting defeat.

We made our way to the kitchen where the ones who would come with Nat and I were eating a quick meal. I placed the bag I brought on the counter and started to fill it with food that would last a while.

"What's the plan?" Darcy asked.

"Nat and I will fly you guys to a safe house. You will stay there until one of us comes to get you. And," I turned to face them with a grin on my face, "don't worry, there's wi-fi."

"Ready?" Nat asked the others.

They all got up and nodded, each carrying their own bags. We made our way to the room, where one of Tony's special jets were. We all got in, Nat in the co-pilot's seat, while I was in the pilot's seat. I got the aircraft ready to go in a few seconds. "Let's go on a road trip!" I exclaimed and rose into the air.

*A few hours later*

I landed the plane in the middle of a field. "Are we supposed to stay here?" Pepper wondered.

"Doesn't seem protected," Yinsen agreed.

I shook my head. "Nah, we have a bit of a walk till we get to the house," I explained. Darcy groaned and I shot her an apologetic smile.

We made our ways to a cabin in the woods. It was low to the ground, covered in foliage. It was made out of wood and blended in well with the forest surrounding it. I walked to the door and put in a key, turned it, and entered the home. "Careful," I warned them, "there are some steps here."

When everyone was in the house, I showed them around. There was a kitchen, two rooms, and a bathroom on the first level. On the second level, there was another room and bathroom. I showed them a closet which led to a safe room underneath. It was this huge room, in a circular shape with metal on the walls. On one wall there were weapons-guns, knives, swords, tasers, you name it. There were some mats on the floor with plenty of blankets and pillows. There was a cupboard filled with non-perishable foods, water, cups, plates, and utensils. "What is this?" Jane inquired.

"Come into this room where there's an emergency. Once the issue has passed leave it. But yeah, it is okay for you guys?" I looked at them expectantly.

They all nodded. "Thanks for wi-fi, too," Pepper added.

"I'd want it, so I figured that the CEO of SI would want it, too," I pointed out.

"Hey, we gotta go if we want to be back in time," Nat reminded me.

"Oh yeah, sorry guys." I waved bye to them and started to walk back to the jet with Nat.

"So, something's been bothering me," Nat started.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you. You come here and take a dislike to only Steve and Thor. I thought you didn't like Steve because he was so good and you weren't, so maybe you were jealous. Then you two became friends, so I didn't care anymore. That left Thor though. I couldn't figure out why you hated him so much.

"Then little things started to come to me. And when your scars where shown and when you told us your dream, I figured it out," she finished.

I turned to look at her, ignoring the controls for a few minutes. "Nice job," I smiled. "First to figure it out. But you can't tell anyone."

"Why not?"

"Because," I shrugged.

She rolled her eyes at my childish behavior. "Fine," she promised.

We stayed silent for the rest of the ride.

*At the press conference*

I jumped up to the platform. "Hiya!" I greeted. "Now I'm sure you're all wondering why I needed to call this meeting. There's been threat to the city," I told them. Automatically, everyone began asking questions. I rolled my eyes and stayed silent until they stopped talking. "Well your grade school teachers must be ashamed of all of you. Haven't you guys ever been taught to not speak unless you raised your hand? Anyways, we received a message for an unknown terrorist organization. They have threatened to attack New York, unless we paid them. It it the USA's policy to never negotiate with terrorists, so the Avengers have come up with a plan. Everyone must leave New York."

The room erupted into sound. Most of the people were shocked, but they still had questions.

I, once again, waited until they quieted down. "Now, I realize that this is asking a lot of everyone, but we would rather be safe that sorry. Might I add, while this is not to be enforced to a major extent, it is the most wise decision. The terrorists shall come in four days time. I understand that some people want to prove themselves. That is foolish. These attackers are violent and lethal. They have no respect, they will kill and harm anyone and anything that gets in their way. I have been studying their methods for a long time.

Those of you who are going to do as I say, good job. You can bring whatever you like and go wherever you like. Just try to stay safe," I finished. "That will be all. Thank you and good bye, I hope you all leave, no offense."

I left the room and went to the car where the team was waiting. "WOW!" Tony exclaimed. "Even I've never been that rude. Or fast...good job," he congratulated.

I shrugged. "They needed to know the message and know it fast. I just hope that no one is going to pull a stunt," I said.

"Well, humans are stupid," Clint pointed out.

"You're a freaking human!" Nat shouted.

He shrugged and shot her a grin. "But I'm better than them," he winked.

She rolled her eyes at his cockiness.

Steve turned to me. "So what's your plan?"

"Well, Bruce is gonna Hulk-out, then he and Thor will be the primary lines of offense when they come. You and Nat will be stationed in little areas around half a mile away from Thor and Hulk. Clint, you will be on the rooftops, getting the aliens who start to stray from the others. Tony will be providing aerial support. Get anything that the other's can't or ones they can't see. Jay, you'll be kinda protecting me. I'll fight The Other and you have to keep the aliens off of me. Loki, you're going to be in full Frost Giant mode. You are going to keep Thanos distracted while I kill The Other. Phil, have you gotten word on what S.H.E.I.L.D. will do?" I asked him.

"They will do what you asked them to. They will be around 3 or so miles from the fighting and they will be a barrier of sorts. They were told not to engage unless necessary," he reported.

"Awesome. Now we have four days to get ready, so anything changes to wills should probably be done," I instructed them.

"Is it possible for me not to be in Jotun form?" Loki wondered.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Of course. Noticed how Thanos always kept you in extremely hot areas, making it unable for you to change? He hates the cold," I told him. "Just throw ice daggers at him and big snowballs," I suggested.

"Is Asgard needed to be of assistance, my lady?" Thor asked.

I shook my head violently. "No, we can manage fine on our own," I insisted. Thor nodded, but still looked troubled.


	18. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Marvel.

Jen's POV-

I stood in front of the space that would soon turn into the portal. I bounced up and down on my toes and smoothed my navy suit down. I checked to make sure that all my weapons were in place and relaxed slightly when they were. I looked towards Loki and he gave me a reassuring smile. "It'll be OK, you'll do fine," he told me.

I just swallowed nervously. "Sure, sure. Just remember, only keep him busy. Don't chase him off or anything," I reminded him.

"Aim for the face when you use snowballs," Tony added.

"Stop listening in, Tony!" I exclaimed. "Jesus, go make out with your boyfriend or something."

"I don't think that's the wisest pre-battle warm-up plan," Steve said.

"Then what was this morning?" Clint quipped. "Or was I the only one who saw  _both_  of you guys' limp?" he wondered.

"Save my virgin ears!" howled Bucky.

Everyone burst into laughter. "As if your ears are virgin," snorted Nat.

Suddenly, the ground rumbled. "Guys," I warned.

"Ready?" Loki asked me, worry in his eyes.

"Of course," I replied. I gave him a deep kiss and pulled away. "Now Jotun up!"

He rolled his eyes, but complied. He grew taller, his skin became a lovely blue with intricate markings, and his eyes became red like rubies. He saw me staring and shifted awkwardly. "Stop looking," he muttered.

"I knew a Jotun girl, but she didn't look like you," I told him, breathless and wonderstruck. "Wow."

He looked at me in amazement. "You think I look... _good_?"

"You look wonderful," I assured him. "I'd kiss you again, but I might get frostbite," I shrugged.

He rolled his eyes at me. I just winked at him.

Again, the ground shook. "Stop flirting and pay attention!" commanded Steve.

I turned my attention back to the space where the portal was just appearing. "Go on my signal," I ordered the team.

They all muttered their understanding and we stood in awe and fear of what would happen next.

The portal ripped apart the space in an instant. Out flew hundreds of Chituari. I heard the team swear various swears and just licked my lips nervously. I waited until the leaders came out of the portal. The first was The Other, then came Thanos. He grinned smugly and I felt my blood boil. I waited till the flow of aliens lessened and saw the majority of the army. "ATTACK!!" I screamed.

Thor and Hulk sped past me, eager to fight. Tony started to attack the airborne aliens and Clint started to shoot down the bigger creatures. Steve and Nat didn't have to wait longer before the fight got to them. While they were all distracted Loki, Jay, and I walked to the leaders, stopping occasionally to kill some aliens.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Jotun runt," snarled Thanos.

"Oh please," I snorted. "He's taller than you!"

"And you brought your friends. Join us now and win or you can die," The Other offered Jay and I.

"As if," sneered Jay.

"Yeah, we're gonna win," I said confidently.

"Is that so?" The Other asked, amused.

"Yep," I replied. "Because while you have the numbers, we have skill," I smirked.

The Other and Thanos shared a glance and sped into motion. The Other came towards me, while Thanos flew at Loki.

Immediately, I doges the fist TO (The Other) sent. "That the best you got?" I baited.

He hissed and threw another punch, aimed at my side, then tried to roundhouse me in the face. When he tried, I grabbed his foot and held it. I shifted my hand, drew it back, and pushed. TO flew back at least ten feet and hit his back against a building.

"Damn," Jay went, momentarily distracted.

TO came back though. This time he pulled out a knife. A cruel grin crept onto my face. He came at my and tried to slash at my face. I ducked it and stuck my foot out. He jumped, missing the foot. I grit my teeth in anger, but quickly contained the emotion. I took out my Bo staff and faced my opponent. He came at me again, this time, aiming for my chest. I lifted the staff and smirked when the blade got caught in the metal. He saw my smirk and did something I never expected.

He gripped the knife tighter and sliced it right through the staff. I faltered and held the separate pieces in my hands and saw red.

I jumped him.

I switched from defensive to offensive. I disarmed him and threw the knife to the side, impaling it in a Chituari soldier trying to sneak up on Jay. I took a knife in each hand and dove towards TO. I slashed at him, faster than he expected. When he cowered back, blood was gushing from his arms, face, and chest.

"What-what are you?" The Other said, looking at me in fear and horror.

"Your worst fucking nightmare, dickhead," I snarled.

I drew a knife from a pouch, but it was different. It was glowing a faint red shade. The knife in my other hand was glowing blue.

"Were did you get them?" he gasped.

I smiled grimly and charged him. He was still in shock and couldn't defend himself properly. I took the red one and threw it at his chest and the blue one in his head. Quickly, I chanted some words and he disintegrated, leaving behind a pile of ashes and the two knives.

I looked up triumphantly, but that did not last long.

Everywhere I looked I saw my team mates getting overrun with Chituari. I could see Nat and Steve growing tired, fighting beside Clint who had given up using his bow and stuck to him hand-to-hand combat skills. Tony was surrounded by them and every time he blasted one creature away, another two took its place. Thor was facing the same problem sadly, along with Jay. Even the Hulk was swarmed with the aliens. I turned to see how Loki was doing and my eyes filled with tears, blurring my vision momentarily. He was trying to zap Thanos was ice, but he was too slow. Thanos was using his magic to throw fireballs and every time one hit Loki, he visibly weakened.

I shook my head. At first in disbelief, then in anger, lastly in fierce determination. "ENOUGH!" I shouted. I raised my hand in the air and brought it down, fingers splayed out. Lighting came down. It hit the aliens attacking my team, Tony for a boost, and Thanos, throwing him away from Loki.

Thor just stared up in shock and confusion. He looked to me and his brow furrowed even more.

I stalked over to Loki and bent down. "Get away. Now," I whispered in his ear.

I walked over to where the Mad Titan was laying in the ground. "I challenge you to single combat," I announced over him.

He slowly got to his feet and gave me an evil smile. "As you wish. I shall begin with the saying of out titles," he informed me. He cleared his throat. "I am Thanos, the Mad Titan, Overmaster, Masterlord, Thanos Rex, and Master. I am the son if Alars and Sui-San. I conquered my planet. I met the Lady Death. I rule over the Chituari. I bent the will of the Jotun prince to my own. I have killed so many and your death will be just as sweet as the other, you weak mortal," he finished.

I gripped my knife in my hand tighter. "I am Jennifer Smith. I am the Descendent of the god Thor." I heard someone gasp and another swear, but I couldn't look back because if I did, I'd loose my nerve. "I am the assassin Heartless. I have killed millions by my hand. I come from the future. There I am your  _lapdog_ ," I sneered, growing angry. I took some steps toward the purple giant. "I did whatever you asked. But it was too much. I came here to kill you and stop your villainy," I finished. Then I smiled a cold, heartless, emotionless grin. "Now, I will make you regret that you ever thought about hurting my boyfriend."

And with that, the fight began.

As soon as I had finished, I ran to him. I tried to hit his throat but he blocked my hit. He threw a punch to my stomach, which I took without pain. We continued our intricate fight, neither letting up. Then I remembered something.  _He favors his right leg, because he injured his left in an old conquest._ I let a grin fall on my lips. As he came at me with a blow to my side, I let myself fall to the ground. He grinned and dropped a knife in my chest, all the while, smiling manically. I heard someone let out a pained scream, but I couldn't look to see who it was. I shot Thanos a smirk and pulled the knife from my chest and stabbed him in the left knee cap.

He howled and fell, clutching him leg. I picked myself up and stood on both feet. I chanted out a spell. It was one that would freeze him. He would never be able to see his Lady Death, forever trapped in stone. I watched as the spell finalized and my enemy turned to stone.

I turned and shot the team a triumphant grin. "Tony take this before S.H.I.E.L.D. gets here. Take it somewhere and never let it see the light of day again," I commanded.

"After we patch you up," he promised.

I shook my head. "No, they can't get their hands on him," I insisted.

"Here." Loki waved his hand and the thing turned invisible.

"Good." I took a step to them only to fall to the ground, gasping for air. "Jesus fuck!" I exclaimed.

The Avengers rushed over to me. "Are you OK?" Clint asked.

"How do you think I'm doing, birdbrain?" I snapped. I took a deep breath and winced. "Lung was hit and maybe another organ. Can't remember the name," I admitted.

"Loki heal her," Thor commanded.

"No can do, Gramps. Thanos' blades are ones where you can only heal with time and rest," I told them.

"Two things you don't have," mused Tony.

"Duh." My glare went right to his soul. I swallowed hard and called out, "Clint?"

He came close to me and got on one knee. "Yeah?"

"If you don't ask Nat to marry you, I'll haunt your ass." I chuckled painfully as his face turned red. "Nat?" I called out again.

"Hey there," she said. "What do you need?" she asked, being gentle with me.

"Don't forget to get Darcy, Jane, Erik, Pepper, and Yinsen," I reminded her.

"Of course," she assured me.

The next to come forward was Steve. "I'm sorry," he said right away.

I lightly hit him. "Shuddup. I knew what I was doing when I was doing it. Please do me a favor. Don't leave Tony," I begged. "Whatever happens, whatever's said, he loves you. He really does."

He nodded. "Why do you care so much about our relationship?" he wondered.

"Because you guys are the cutest and most stereotypical gay couple there is and it's just adorable," I told him.

He just rolled his eyes, gave my hand a squeeze, and stepped to the side, allowing Tony to come forward.

"Hey nerd," he greeted.

"'Sup jerk," I responded.

"What's your last request for me then?" he inquired.

"Don't be rash. Don't fight with Steve. Have cute little babies. The usual," I shrugged.

"We're two men, we can't have a child," he reminded.

"Then adopt. Or one of you two have sex with a women and kill the women, making you two the sole parents of the child," I suggested.

"I think we'll stick with adoption," he chose, eyes wide at my lack of emotion for just suggesting a murder.

He stepped away and the next to come was de-Hulked Bruce. He got to his knees and looked at my injuries, guilt practically  _engraved_  on his face. "So-"

"If you apologize to me, I will use up the last of my strength to beat you up," I threatened.

He chuckled and blushed. "Good job fighting?" he said instead.

"Better," I nodded. "Hey, when Pepper comes, hug her."

"What?"

"Just hug her. Be happy that you have her. Treat her right. Never hurt her," I pleaded.

"If I did that, I think the Hulk would kill me himself," he joked.

I shot him a grateful smile as he stood up and made room for Jay.

"Hey dude," he said.

"Hey Jay. How's the arm? Need oil, Tin Man?" I teased.

"Yeah, lube would be nice," he played along.

I shook my head, a smile on my lips. "Hey you think the metal arm is gonna be genetic for Darcy and your's kids?" I wondered.

He choked on air. "What!?" he gasped.

"Y'all should get hitched," I said simply.

He just got up and left, another man with a blush on his face.

Thor was the second-to-last.

"So we are related?" he double checked.

"Yeah. You're my great times 19 grandfather," I informed him.

"How so?" he wondered.

"If Thanos had won, he would have breeded you guys. Your offspring that had power would train to become his assassins. I was the only one apart from Tony's kid. He died though, helping me. Another innocent," I said bitterly.

"But now it is alright. You have saved the day," he reminded me.

"But at what cost?"

We both looked over to see Loki watching me, tears in his eyes and over his cheeks.

"I would never be ashamed of you. I am proud of you. But why did you hate me when we first met?" he inquired.

"I was angry when I was growing up. I believed you guys to be invincible. You most of all, I mean, you're a god! I was angry that you had been beaten and I had to be out through my past," I confessed.

"I am truly sorry," he said. He got up and I waved Loki over here.

He grasped my hand as if it was a lifeline. "Do you need anything?" he asked.

"Make it snow?" I asked. He gave me a weird look, but complied. As the snowflakes showered us, a small, soft smile grace our lips. "When I was younger, my sister had me convinced that some troll had dandruff and would sprinkle it on the ground during winter time, because he had so much and he wanted to get rid of it," I shared.

We both chuckled, but my turned into a cough and when I wiped my mouth, my hand came away bloodied.

He stopped right away and tears sprung to his eyes.

"Hey, hey. Stop that!" I shouted.

"Why?" he challenged. "It's all my fault. I know it, they know it, everyone knows it!" he bursted out.

"Hardly," I snorted. Only then did I see the silent tears streaming down his face. "Hey, hey, look at me. Does this look like the face of someone who thinks it's your fault? No, this is the face of someone who wants her love to know that she did it to protect him. Because other wise, he would have killed you. He would have not killed you slowly. He made it an  _event_ ," I hissed. "He drew it out. He started off slow, too. He cut of bits and pieces of you. Every time you screamed he laughed. I did this because I love you. I will always love you," I told him.

"I love you to. 5ever," he replied.

"What?" I asked, bewildered.

He frowned. "That's what Clint and Bucky said to say instead of forever," he said.

I chuckled and shook my head again. "They're just playing with you. 5ever is just some fangirl jargon. You can continue to say forever if you wish," I offered.

"Nah," he said, grinning.

"Kiss me."

He was confused, but he complied. Our lips for together perfectly and I felt amazing as we moved in sync. I pulled apart and laid back down. I held onto his hand tighter. "I love you, do't ever forget that."

I closed my eyes and my chest rose and fell for the last time.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Marvel or the Avengers.

Jen's POV-

I remember closing my eyes, still feeling the imprint of Loki's lips on my own. I remember getting mortally wounded. Then it came to me...how am I thinking or remembering this? Aren't I supposed to be dead? I looked around and saw that I was in a throne room. It was dark with a red-ish light glowing from...the floor?

Wait.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked out loud.

"In my throne room," someone responded.

I turned around. "What the fu-" I froze when I saw who I was talking to.

It was a women who looked to be in her 20's. But she was...half-dead? What? Her alive side had shimmery black hair, porcelain skin, and a bright blue eye, shinning with knowledge. She seemed to be okay and in pretty good shape, but that was just the living side of her. Her dead side was...freakier. Her hair was still black, but it was dull. Her blue eye was dull, but it seemed as if it was shinning with knowledge as well as its twin. Her skin was pale enough that you could see her veins. She was wearing a black dress that complimented her well. On her head, she was wearing a crown that was made out of a pale substance. Bone, possibly? In her hand held a staff, with a skull atop it. I knew then who she was and swallowed nervously.

I bowed in front of the women. "Greetings, Queen Hela. How does your kingdom fare?" I wondered.

She gave me a pleased smile. "So you know who I am. And who I am related to?" she interrogated.

I licked my lips, betraying my nervousness. "Yes, ma'am. But I must ask, why am I here? I clearly did not die from sickness or old age," I pointed out.

She smirked. "Of course not. But you do pose an interesting problem." She stepped down from her throne made of bones and came closer to me. "You, girl, are what you might call a 'paradox' and it displeases me."

I gulped nervously. "How so?" I inquired.

"You are not to be born for hundreds of years, yet here you are. You are in your past. And to make matters more complex, you and my father are in love with each other. Now, normally, I'd send you away and not be bothered by the mere thought of you ever again, but it's a bit more difficult than that," she confessed.

I knit my eyebrows together in confusion. "How so?"

She waved her hand and a misty screen came up. "Because of this."

An image came up, well more like a film. I saw me, giving Loki our final kiss. I felt to the ground, my legs going weak at the sight of me dying, then dead. I saw Loki start to cry and shake me, kissing me, trying anything to get me to wake up. I saw Thor, Steve, Clint, and Tony pull him away from me. I watched as Nat picked me up, Bruce trailing behind her as she led the way to the Tower. I watched as they laid me down on my bed in Loki and mine's room. They didn't clean me off or try to make me look nicer. I watched as Loki sit on the ground beside me. He took my hand in his and didn't move, tears falling silently down his face. Everything sped forward and I watched as loads of people come in and out of the room, Loki remaining the only constant.

He stayed at my side, silent and stoic. I watched as the team tried to make conversation with him, but he stayed blank and unaware. It was so unlike him, I couldn't stand it. I made my way through my feet angrily. "What's the point of this?" I snarled, tears in my eyes.

Hela faced me. "The point is that I have seen my father take many lovers, but none of them have ever affected him like you have. Which is why my siblings and I wanted to meet you," she announced.

"Siblings?" I repeated, voice cracking.

"Of course," a male said from the shadows. Out came 5 men.

The first was a big, buff, tall guy. He had eyes that were similar to those of a snake, yellow and narrow, and his hair was short, cropped close to his skull. Jorgumand. Then came a man who was short but buff. His eyes were blue, but they were glowing. Like glowing, glowing. He had white hair which was rather...fluffy and he had really big and rough seeming hair. Fenris. Then came a guy who kept tapping his foot. He seemed very jittery and skittish. His hair was rather long, reaching past his shoulder blades. Sleipner. Then came a guy who had his brow up in confusion. He seemed to be flinching every once in a while. He had hair that was bushy and his eyes were alight with what seemed to be madness. Vali. Beside him stood a guy who seemed half there and half not. He was really pale and there was blood dripping from his chest. My eyes widened in shock, but then I realized that the blood wasn't moving. He had pale green eyes and his black hair was dull and greasy. Narvi.

"What's going on?" I asked, eyes narrowing.

"We decided to meet our dad's new girl," Jorgumand said.

"I don't see what he sees in you," Vali said. "Our mom was prettier than you."

"Maybe he likes me because of how awesome I am and he doesn't care for someone's outer beauty, you asshole," I snap.

Fenris let out a bark of laughter. "She got you, bro. Maybe he likes her because her tongue carries as much of a bite as his," he suggested.

"Question," I interrupted. "Aren't like half or something of you guys supposed animals and one of you dead?"

"Our father's magic runs through our veins. We can do basic magic, shifting into humans forms, is an example," Sleipner informed me.

I nodded understandingly. "And because we're in the realm of the dead, Narvi can be here," I reasoned.

"Correct," the dead man whispered.

"So what happens next?" I asked.

"You go back," Hela said simply.

I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "And what's the catch?"  I wondered.

"You will be bound to him," Sleipner told me.

"Excuse me?" My eyebrow's rose into my hair. "What do you mean 'bound'? I am I going to be tied up next to him all the time?" I asked.

A ghost of a smile passed Vali's lips. "No, when we say bound we mean that you two will have your life forces tied together."

"It's a tricky business," Jorgumand said. "We can cast a spell, but it will come with some side effects."

"When one of you gets sick, so will the other," explained Hela.

"But the same goes for death," whispered Narvi.

"Think of it as what you Midgardians might call  _Soul-mates_ ," suggested Sleipner.

"Ohhh," I went. "Why didn't you start with that?" They looked at each other and shrugged. "But when you say  _Soul-mates_ , does that mean we can read each others minds?" I asked.

They all looked at each other in confusion. "No, of course not," Hela dismissed that idea in an instant. "Sometimes, you'll get strong emotions coming from Loki, but that will be all," she told me.

I let a small frown cross my lips, but it went away quickly. "So when do we start?"

They all stepped close to me in one motion. Creepy. "One. Two. Three," they all counted together.

They lifted their hands and a bright green light washed over me. I felt a burning sensation in my chest that brought me to my knees. "Jesus fuck!" I grew to the point where I was on my hands as well, spewing out curse words in any language that came to mind.

The last thing I heard before it all faded to black was Fenris muttering, "They're going to be so cute together."

To which Hela snapped back with, "Pay attention!


	20. Are You a Zombie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Marvel. Only Jen.

Loki's POV

3 days ago-

I tried to get her to move. To wake her up. I even tried a kiss of true love, but that didn't work. I was pulled off of her by 5 people. Who, I didn't see. I needed to be close to her, but I couldn't get there. They carried me behind her, me still struggling and kicking, all the way to the Tower. They laid her down on our bed and they set me down as well. I ran over to where she was and sat down. I took her hand and watched the door ready for anyone who might hurt her come in.

Present day-

I still held onto her hand when JARVIS spoke. "The team says that the 3 days of mourning ends today," he said gently.

Fresh tears flew from my eyes and I shook my head. All of a sudden, a miracle happened.

Jen's POV

I took a deep beath and sat up, ganking my hand from Loki's grasp. He jumped to his feet and his face became even paler. "Fury's eye..." he gasped.

I chuckled. "Isn't it supposed to be 'Odin's eye'?" I wondered.

He started to shake his head. "No, this isn't real. It's not happening. It's just a dream," he whispered to himself.

I made my way over to him. I touched his cheek. "No, this is real. Feel that? I'm alive," I assured him.

He reached out a shaky hand and placed it upon my cheek. When it didn't fall through, his eyes lit up with joy. He pulled me into a mind-blowing kiss. We stayed attached at the lips until we needed air. We separated and touched foreheads, panting heavily. "I can't believe you're here!" Loki exclaimed. "How did you come back?"

"Hela and the rest of your kids brought me back from the dead. They said I was your Soulmate and that our lives are tied together now. If you die, I die and vice versa. It seems like your kids like me," I smirked. "Except for Vali," I frowned.

Loki chuckled slowly. "Yeah, he's stubborn," he said.

Just then the door flew open. In rushed Tony, Steve, Clint, Nat, Bruce, Pepper, Thor, Jane, Darcy, Jay, Phil, Erik, and Yinsen.

I detached my forehead from Loki's. "Hey guys," I grinned.

"How the fuck are you here!" swore Tony.

"Am I hallucinating?" Steve wondered.

"Are you a zombie?" Clint asked suspiciously.

I chuckled at the last comment. "Not yet," I teased.

"Then how are you here?" inquired Thor.

"Hela," I said simply.

"Ohhh," Nat said.

"So you're alive?" Phil checked.

"Yep!" I acknowledged.

Jay ran forward and hugged me. His silver arm wrapped around me, slowly taking the breath out of me.

"Can't...breath," I choked out.

He let go of me, laughing. "Great to have you back!"

"Great to be back," I replied.

The rest of the team ran forward and hug me. They all clapped me on the back and greeted me, glad to see me alive.

*Later that day*

We all sat in front of the big movie screen. I was wrapped up in Loki's arms. He had refused to let go of me the whole day. It was rather sweet. The movie had just finished.

"Hey Jen," Tony started, "what were saying about our Descendents?" he wondered.

I shifted awkwardly in Loki's arms. "Well it's all in the name, ya know?" I responded.

"But can't you explain it a bit more," poked Clint.

I looked up to Loki who gave me a gentle smile. I took a deep breath and nodded. "Well, this is what would've happened. Thanos would've taken all of you prisoner, except for Bruce and a large part of S.H.I.E.L.D. While you were in Hulk mode, he beheaded you. You were dead and also the Hulk because he believe you were to much of a risk. And you couldn't reproduce anyways," I added. "While most of S.H.I.E.L.D. got away, Fury didn't. He was killed by Thanos himself.

"While you guys were held captive under heavy sedation, you guys were forced to be  _mated_. Steve and Tony were broken up, as well as Nat and Clint. He didn't want two Avengers to become parents to the same kid, as it would limit the variety of kids and their powers. So Tony was partnered with Pepper and Steve was with a relative of Peggy, but don't go near her. She's fucking crazy and annoying as shit, according to the records. Clint, you and a Bobbi Morse were mated and Nat, you and some guy named Grant Ward were forced to have sex. Thor, Jane, Jay, and Darcy, y'all all got to keep your significant others. Once you all produced 3 or more Descendents, you guys were killed. He wouldn't risk you guys brainwashing and manipulating the kids. They started training at age 5," I finished.

"What's training?" Tony asked, before the team made their reactions known.

I took a few deep breaths and snuggled closer to Loki before starting. "When you are five, you are Taken. You are tortured. It starts off slow, a few beatings here and there. Then comes starvation and lack of sleep. Then comes the bigger stuff. And when this starts you are no more than 5 1/2. You continue to get this training for 5 years. They check you and your health out on your 10th birthday. If they believe you will live, then you get more torture. If they think you'll die, then you'll be wiped and placed with a safe family. You won't remember anything. You would get tortured for another 10 years, until you're 20. Then you are given a free day to do whatever you wish. Then you start a different type of training. You learn to become and assassin.

"You are assigned a teacher for your first year. They teach you anything and everything apart from languages. Then Thanos becomes your teacher. He teaches you weapons, combat, and survival. That also takes a year. Once it's over you start to kill.

"I killed my first person as soon as I was done with my learning. I had to kill a family who was spreading bad rumors." I paused as my eyes filled with tears and my voice filled with regret. "The father died first. Then the mom was next. She was begging me to not kill her kids, but I had to. I shot her and then proceeded to look for the kids. I found the oldest protecting them. She was no more than 10 and held a knife. She ran forward and stabbed me in the arm. I just laughed and pulled it out. I watched as her eyes filled with terror and horror and plunged in into her chest. Then I found the other two kids. They were twins, hardly older than six. The brother was covering his sister, as if to hide her. I pulled out my gun and put a bullet between their eyes. I did more of what they asked me. I only blantantly disobeyed once. They put me on the rack once I refused to kill some kids and gave them to families instead. They tortured me for another week, since then I became more careful.

"Eventually, it was just me and Tony's Descendent. We came up with a plan. It was to send me back. Everything was going to plan, but somehow they found out and he only had enough time to build one Time Jump Device. He gave it to me. His reasoning was that he was just a mechanic, while I was a fighter. He gave it to me and then just as I left, he killed himself. Then I met you guys and y'all know the rest," I finished.

I looked up to see a variety of expressions one everyone's face. The ones I saw first were Tony's of approval and sadness, my chest contracted and I felt sad for him. Then I saw Thor's. It was a look of anger, disgust, and hatred. Tears slipped out of my eyes and I jumped up and ran out of the room, ignoring the shouts for me to stop. I ran to the place that I felt most at home. The roof.

Tony's POV-

As I listened to Jen tell her story, I had to admit, I was shocked. I knew her past was bad, but not this bad. I made eye contact to Steve a few times and saw that he was also shocked. As she finished her last tale, I felt at ease. I was glad that my unborn descendent was willing to lay on the wire, but I felt sad that he had to die, even though rationally I knew there was no alternative. Then before I of anyone else could say something, she fled from the room.

"What the hell happened?" I announced.

We all looked at each other helplessly lost and confused.

"I'll get her," Loki said. He got to his feet before someone stopped him.

"No," rumbled Thor. "I will." He spoke with such authority that even Loki paused for a moment.

The two gods had a staring contest before Loki sighed and stepped to the side. When he pasted him, Loki stuck a hand out. "Hurt her and I'll kill you myself," he threatened.

Thor just nodded and continued on his way.

Thor's POV-

I made my way up to the roof with the help of the invisible man. He had assisted me with finding Jennifer. I walked onto the roof and saw her sitting on the edge of the building. I saw her stiffen at the sound of my footsteps. "What do you want," she choked out.

"To talk to you," I told her.

"Why?" she snorted. "To yell at me. To make your hatred for me worsen?"

I wrinkled my brow. "Is that what you believe?"

She spun around, eyes flaming. "Oh please. It's what I know," she spat, pissed.

I shook my head adamantly. "That's not true," I protested.

She stormed up to me, fire in her eyes. "As if," she shouted. "I saw the look you kept shooting me. I know that you hate the fact that I'm your relative. That me, an emotionless, heartless assassin, is somehow connected to you. You, the great god of thunder. So don't take me for a fool and attempt to lie to me," she snarled, turning on her heel and making her way back to the edge. Instead of sitting back down, she stood on the edge. "On of the first times I tried to kill myself I was standing on a fence. It wasn't that high, but I was just 6. I thought about what would happen if I jumped. Would I live and be subject to more punishments or would I die. My sister found me there, still frozen, hours later. She coaxed me down and made me promise to never try it again as long as I live and I said sure, I agreed. I was stupid and young.

"Years later, I had gotten to my private quarters after I came home from my first mission. I couldn't get rid of the pictures and voices in my head. So I went to a building, thousands of feet up in the air and I stood there. I thought about what I did and what I'll have to continue to do. And I nearly jumped.

"You know what stopped me? My promise to my sister. I forced her death and how would I honor her memory? Break another promise? So, I stepped back from the ledge and went to a dark alley. I punched the wall until my knuckles bled and I could see the white bones in my hand. But now, nothing matters. so what's stopping me from jumping?" she finished.

"Loki," I said simply.

"And? He'll realize that I'm nothing but poison soon enough. And that I'm the true monster, not him," she said.

I moved closer to her, until I was mere inches to her. I put my hand on her shoulder and ignored the pang of sadness that ran through me as she flinched. "If you die, he won't be far behind. He loves you."

She shook her head. "Until he sees someone prettier, smarter, better than me. Then he'll beg to wake up and see an unscarred body curled up next to him."

She said the words with such a conviction that made me paused. "Who was the first?" I asked.

"I was at a club and I met him," she replied, understanding me in an instant. "We were going out for a few weeks when I told him I had to leave for a bit for a mission. He got pissed. He started to yell and scream, but I tried to make him stop, but it didn't work. He stopped for a moment and I thought it was over. He walked over to me and gave me a soft smile. Then he smacked me. I lifted my hand to my face and he punched me in the chest and broke my rib. He pushed me to the ground and left, muttering about how stupid, ugly, and worthless I was," she confessed crying.

I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her up, bridal style. "You are none of those things. I know that Loki would never say anything to you that would hurt you, much less physically hurt you," I said confidently.

"Isn't that what they all say?" she wondered out loud.

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "When you told us your past, I felt hatred and disgust, but not for you. For Thanos for what he did to you, but never for you. I am honored to be related to you," I finished.

She simply gave me a smile and a brief nod, but that meant everything to me.

"Shall we go back?" I suggested.

She hopped out of my arms and nodded, starting back to the door. She pause and turned around to me. "Don't tell anyone about what happened here. Please," she requested.

I shrugged. "Of course, but they are probably watching a recording of it," I informed her.

She shook her head and smiled. "Of course they are. Let's go, Gramps," she called to me.


End file.
